Le vengeur noir
by Mandymimi
Summary: Après 20 ans de paix, des meurtres sanglants commencent à avoir lieux. Harry Potter, auror le plus réputé est mit sur l'affaire avec sa filleule Hanna Granger, encore apprenti. Leur enquête semble mener tout droit à Drago Malefoy. Celui-ci refuse de parler, sauf si c'est Hanna. Pourquoi ? Entre secret de famille et vengeance, Hanna découvrira-t-elle qui est l'assassin ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Je vous présente ma toute nouvelle fiction Le vengeur noir !  
J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;) En attendant de savoir, bonne lecture !

Attention : Tous les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à JK Rowling (sauf Hanna et Alex).

Merci de ne pas copier ou modifier ma fiction. (Sauf si vous demander, on peut peut-être s'arranger).

Chp 1 :

\- Salle de rassemblement 3, Département des enquêtes magiques -

La salle était pleine. Dans celle-ci était réuni les meilleurs aurors de Grande Bretagne. En face d'eux, un homme d'un peu moins de 40 ans, se tenait droit, mains dans le dos et les traits tirés par la fatigue. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns, plus par habitude que pour les recoiffer. Il soupira. Il manquait encore deux de ses agents. Et c'était ceux qui le secondait en plus. Cela l'agaçait. La ponctualité était la première qualité que devait avoir un auror. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Mais ne s'excusèrent pas de leur retard pour autant. Harry Potter les regarda s'asseoir en les fusillant du regard. Une fois le silence venu, il prit la parole.

-Bonjour à tous. Je m'excuse de vous convoquer pour cette réunion si tardive, mais l'heure est grave. Un nouveau meurtre a été commit hier soir. La victime s'appelait Adrian Pucey. Il avait 40 ans et était employé chez Malefoy Industries. Il était le bras droit de Drago Malefoy. Comme les trois dernières victimes, il est mort après plusieurs heures de torture. Ce qui me fait penser que soit Marcus Flint n'est pas le tueur, soit quelqu'un d'autre à reprit le flambeau. Le ministère nous laisse un mois pour savoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Passé ce délais, il relâchera Flint et l'affaire sera remit à une autre équipe.

Plusieurs protestations s'élevèrent dans la salle. Et pour cause, ils avaient tous travaillé dur pour pincer Flint.

-Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur, aussi, au vu de l'attitude de certain, je vais être dans l'obligation de diminuer l'effectif.

Harry lut la liste des personnes retirés de l'affaire et certains partirent, non sans rouspéter. Il ne resta plus que 10 personnes sur les 30 précédentes. Harry regarda sa liste et jeta un œil aux deux retardataires. Il ne les avait pas enlevé car ils étaient ses seconds. Mais Harry en avait plus que marre de ces petits prétentieux qui se croient intouchable. Il parcourut l'équipe des yeux en faisant état de leurs compétence. Il s'arrêta sur un châtain aux yeux vert qui le fixait dans l'attente de ses ordres. Il avait sur ses genoux un bloc note et un stylo. Harry put distinguer quelques notes. Il se tenait droit, et Harry savait qu'il était un bon élément. Il sera le premier choisi. Il parcourut à nouveau la salle des yeux et s'arrêta sur une brune aux yeux gris métallique. Elle fixait son bloc note, l'air pensive. Celui-ci était noirci et on pouvait voir des touches de couleurs qui faisaient ressortir certains mots. Harry savait qu'elle était très consciencieuse dans son travail et surtout, elle avait été meilleure de sa promo dans tous les domaines. Mais elle était encore en apprentissage. De plus, Hermione le tuerait s'il faisait cela. Le brun passa en revu le reste de la foule et s'arrêta sur une blonde au regard sévère. Elle aussi prenait des notes, et Harry savait qu'elle était très compétente dans son métier. Il avait fait son choix.

-Je souhaitais que notre équipe soit aux nombres de 10, mais je pense que certains ont besoin de vacance. Ce qui nous fera le plus grand bien aussi. C'est pourquoi je vais demandé à Karlson et Pirchey de quitter l'opération eux aussi.

Les deux aurors levèrent la tête, incrédule.

-Mais chef, vous ne pouvez pas nous relever de nos fonction... Fit le premier.  
-Cela relève du ministre ! S'énerva le second.  
-Non. À situation exceptionnelle, mesure exceptionnelle messieurs. La prochaine fois, vous serez à l'heure.

Les deux garçons regardèrent le chef et quittèrent la salle non sans menacer de prévenir le ministre. Harry esquissa un sourire. Comme si Shacklebolt irait dans leur sens. Une fois le calme revenu, il reprit.

-Maintenant que mes deux abrutis de second sont partis, je dois les remplacer. Après réflexion, j'ai choisi Alex Nott et Hanna Granger.

Harry vit quelques regards choqués et surtout celui étonné des deux concernés. Il avait choisi les deux plus jeunes. Alex avait eut son diplôme l'année précédente, Hanna devait l'obtenir l'an prochain. Il comprit que certains n'était pas enchantés par ce choix, mais personnes ne protesta. La réunion se termina et tous le monde rangea ses affaires. Ne resta plus que Harry et ces deux seconds.

-Je suis un peu étonné par votre choix Commandant Potter.  
-Je ne choisis que les meilleurs pour ce poste Nott, tu devrais être content.  
-Je le suis.  
-Bien. Nous allons commencer par ce tutoyer, ce qui je pense fera le plus grand bien à Hanna qui n'aime pas me vouvoyer.  
-Et comment. Répondit la jeune fille plutôt soulagée.  
-Bien, je vous ai choisi parce que je sais que vos compétences seront d'une grande aide pour l'enquête. Ce poste demande de vous une grande concentration et surtout un sacrifice de votre vie personnel le temps de l'enquête.  
-Ça tombe bien, Hanna n'en a pas... Se moqua le châtain.  
-Ça, c'est interdit Nott. Vous êtes coéquipiers maintenant. La bonne entente entre vous est vitale, je vous demanderais donc de mettre de côté vos différents et votre passé.  
-Ce ne sera pas un problème. Fit Hanna.  
-Nott ?  
-Oui commandant.  
-Non, oui Potter.  
-Oui... comm... Potter.  
-Bien, je vous laisse, je vais essayer de dormir un peu, demain, 6 heures ici. Ne soyez pas en retard.

Harry prit la direction de la sortie en laissant ses deux seconds. Il savait que ce serait moins simple avec eux, mais il n'était pas inquiet.

Hanna regarda son parrain sortir et soupira. Mettre de côté ses différents avec cette abrutis notoire n'allait pas être simple. Mais le poste de second ferait un carton à ses examens si elle réussit. Dans le cas contraire, elle ne préférait pas y penser. Elle se sentit observer et elle regarda son nouveau coéquipier qui lui offrit un sourire charmeur et moqueur à la fois.

-Tu te rend compte ? Quelle chance ! Décidément, le destin veut vraiment que l'on cohabite...

Le garçon se leva et passa devant Hanna. Il attrapa une boucle brune qui pendait sur son épaule et la jeune fille se figea.

-Je suis certain que l'on va bien s'entendre, chérie.  
-N'en soit pas si sûr. Rétorqua la jeune fille en repoussant sa main.

L'homme partit, non sans lancer un dernier regard provocateur à la jeune fille. Ce changement promettait d'être palpitant...

/*****\

Hanna rentra chez elle et se fit une salade. Il était 23h. Dans 8 heure, il fallait qu'elle soit de retour au travail, avec quelques pistes déjà inspectées. Heureusement, elle y avait déjà travaillé et cela lui permit de se coucher vers les 1h du matin. Elle rouspéta plus d'une fois en pensant qu'elle allait maintenant avoir sa dose journalière de ce cafard de Nott. Depuis sa première année à Poudlard, il se haïssait. Au début, c'était des insultes, ensuite c'était des critiques physiques, puis après c'était des insinuations. Imaginez son bonheur lorsqu'elle a su qu'il ne se verrait plus. Elle put donc vivre ses deux dernières années à Poudlard en paix. Seulement, elle fut très déçue lorsqu'elle découvrit en arrivant à l'academy des aurors qu'il était dans son école. Elle dû le supporter encore et elle pensa s'en débarrasser lorsqu'il passa son diplôme. Seulement, un an plus tard, il se retrouvait dans la même équipe et sur la même affaire. Hanna s'écroula sur son lit et se réveilla à 5 heure. Elle s'habilla, se coiffa, se maquilla légèrement, et partit direction la boulangerie pour prendre trois cafés et de quoi déjeuner. Elle se mit dans la queue et attendit. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix désagréable ne s'élève.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si rapide à te préparer, mais maintenant, je sais pourquoi tu as une tête affreuse tous les matins.  
-Tu es un sombre abrutis Nott.  
-Oh, j'aime tellement quand tu me dis ça... Fit l'homme d'une voix langoureuse.

Hanna le regarda et leva les yeux au ciel. La journée commençait mal, elle était déjà agacée. Elle soupira de désespoir lorsqu'elle vit sa tête dans le miroir. C'est vrai qu'il avait raison, ces cheveux étaient un peu en pagaille et son trait de eye-liner n'était pas très équitable de chaque coté. Lui, il avait une allure parfaite comme d'habitude.

-3 café, le plus fort que vous ayez et mettez moi quelques viennoiseries.  
-Et pas de sucre pour moi.  
-Enlever le sucre dans un, c'est pour lui, il est au régime. Se moqua la brune.  
-Naturellement, gloussa la vendeuse.  
-Merci, vous êtes charmante. Répondit Alex.

La jeune fille rougit sous le compliment et se mit à la préparation des cafés.

-Tu es bien comme ton père. Fit une voix dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent et firent face à un homme très séduisant. Blond comme les blés, il les fixait de ses prunelles grise électriques.

-Dommage qu'il soit mort. Rétorqua le garçon, froidement.

Celui-ci sortit en se saisissant des cafés et des sacs. Même si elle était sa pire ennemie, il restait un gentleman. Hanna se sentit vraiment mal face à la réaction du garçon. Elle savait qu'il avait été la première victime du vengeur noir.

-Excusez le monsieur Malefoy, il n'est aimable que si vous êtes une femme.  
-Non, je le comprend, c'est douloureux pour lui...  
-Vous connaissiez bien son père ?  
-Oui, il était un de mes plus fidèles amis.  
-Navré pour vous aussi alors.  
-C'est la vie.

Hanna le regarda et se décala sur le côté.

-Bonne journée, monsieur Malefoy.  
-À vous aussi, Miss Granger.

Hanna le regarda, étonnée qu'il sache son nom. Puis elle sortit.

-Tu en as mit du temps.  
-J'ai tenté de rattraper ton comportement détestable. Répondit sèchement la brune.  
-Mais que ferais-je sans toi. Ironisa froidement le garçon.

Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent 10 minutes en avances et s'installèrent pour travailler encore un peu, Harry ne tarda pas à arriver.

-Bien, commençons. Avez-vous quelques pistes ?  
-J'ai 3 noms qui colleraient avec ces meurtres. Blaise Zabini, Hestia Carow, et Graham Montague. Blaise Zabini est sortit d'askaban le jour où les meurtres on commencé. Il purgeait une peine suite à la guerre et avait été condamné pour assassina et association avec le mage noir. Ensuite, Hestia Carow, a assisté à l'exécution de son époux qui a reçu le baiser du détraqueur car il tentait de remonter une rébellion.  
-Crime passionnel... Ça se tient. Fit Harry.  
-Et pas que, elle aussi participait à la rébellion. Ajouta Alex.  
-Donc elle aurait deux fois plus de raison de se venger. Termina Harry.  
-Exacte. Le dernier est Graham Montague. Il a soudainement disparu des radars lorsque Flint à été arrêté. On le savait mangemort très actif, ce qui fait de lui le coupable idéal.  
-Effectivement. Nott ? Un nom ou plusieurs à ajouter ?  
-Un seul. Drago Malefoy.  
-Je ne suis pas certaine que...  
-Le mangemort qui a retourné sa veste. Tous le monde sait que c'est un lâche. Il était soit un proche des victimes, soit un ennemi, son père a reçu le baiser du détraqueur et sa mère a été tué par son meilleur ami Blaise Zabini. Il a donc une très bonne raison de se venger lui aussi.  
-Bien étudié Nott. Je l'ajoute à notre liste.

Hanna observait Alex Nott, surprise. Elle comprenait pourquoi il avait été si froid le matin même. Harry finissa d'écrire sur le tableau les noms et le pourquoi du comment.

-Bien, maintenant, il est temps d'aller interroger ces messieurs. Montague étant évaporé dans la nature, je vais me charger de lancer son avis de recherche. Je prend aussi Malefoy. Je vous laisse vous occuper des deux autres.

Les deux seconds hochèrent la tête et Harry disparut dans un courant d'air.

-Je propose de prendre Hestia Carow. Je saurais mieux y faire que toi.  
-Mais je t'en pris. Je me charge de Zabini alors.

Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent. Les interrogatoires pouvaient commencer...

/*****\ 

Hanna frappa à la porte d'une petite maisonnette aux allures pittoresques. Elle regarda sa montre à gousset et constata qu'il était 9 heure. Un homme vint lui ouvrir. Grand avec la peau matte, il faisait plus vieux que l'âge qu'il avait. Ces cernes et son regard un peu perdu reflétaient ses années passées à Askaban. Même si les détraqueurs étaient moins présent, Askaban restait une épreuve pour ceux qui l'avait traversé.

-Monsieur Zabini ?  
-Oui c'est moi.  
-Officier Granger, je viens vous voir parce que...  
-La demande de Monsieur Malefoy a été accepté n'est-ce pas ? Je vais retourner à Askaban... Je le savais. Je... Écoutez, j'ai purgé ma peine, je m'en suis voulu pendant longtemps... Ne peut-il pas me laisser vivre en paix ?  
-Je … Non, je ne viens pas pour ça Monsieur Zabini, je viens au sujet des meurtres du vengeur noir. J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions.  
-Oh... Je... Oui, j'ai lu ça à ma sortit dans la gazette. Entrez.

Le métisse ouvrit sa porte pour faire entrer la jeune fille et referma derrière elle. Décidément, son passé le suivrait pour toujours.

-

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il est le premier d'une petite série (je pense pas plus de 10). N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires, réflexion, avis, baffe, cookie ! Merci !  
Et passez un joyeux Noël ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis contente d'avoir déjà quelques reviews, je vous en remercie !

SwanGranger : Comme je suis heureuse de te retrouver à nouveau dans mes lectrices ! Milles merci à toi et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :D

akjmat64 : Merci, je suis contente que cela te plaise ! Je vais essayer de suivre ton conseil, mais cette histoire tourne beaucoup autour de Hanna donc voilà :) Mais si ça peut te rassurer, on en sait petit à petit plus sur le tueur mais c'est progressif ;) Tu verras, je ne spoile pas :D Merci pour ta review !

Guest : Je suis super contente que ma fiction te donne envie de la lire :D Ne t'inquiète pas, j'essaie de ne pas posté mes chapitres avec trop d'écart, je sais combien c'est difficile d'attendre ;)

PS : Excusez-moi pour les fautes d'orthographes d'autant plus que j'ai une atèle à l'une de mes mains (double tendinite) donc je fais mon possible pour écrire et ne rien rater à la relecture :)

Bonne lecture !

Chp 2 :

Il commençait à neiger lorsque Alex Nott frappa à la porte de Hestia Carow. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, le jeune homme fut un peu surprit. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis l'enterrement de son père et elle était toujours aussi belle. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, il avait toujours trouvé cette femme jolie. Elle avait de long cheveux brun qui descendait jusque dans le bas de son dos, des yeux en amande d'un bleu sombre, des lèvres charnus toujours soulignées d'un rouge à lèvres carmin. Elle n'était ni trop grande, ni trop petite, et surtout, elle avait des formes parfaites. La femme idéal.

-Mme Carow ?  
-C'est Mademoiselle.  
-Excusez-moi, bonjour Mademoiselle Carow, je suis Alex Nott de la brigade des aurors, J'aurais voulus...  
-Nott ? Oh, mais tu es le fils de Théo ! S'exclama la jeune femme. Qu'elle plaisirs de te voir !  
-Je... Oui... bafouilla le garçon.  
-Viens ! Entre !

Hestia Carow prit la direction du salon, laissant son hôte sur le pas de la porte. Celui-ci entra, et ferma la porte. La maison était immense et somptueuse. La jeune femme avait la réputation de se faire offrir pleins de chose par beaucoup d'homme. Le jeune homme la rejoignit.

-Assieds-toi...  
-Non, je n'ai que très peu de temps.  
-tu ne veux rien boire ? Demanda la jeune femme, surprise.  
-Merci, ça ira.  
-Alors ? Que me vaut le plaisirs de ta visite ?  
-J'ai quelques questions à vous poser au sujet de l'affaire sur le vengeur noir.  
-Oh... Oui, quelle tragédie... Qui est sa dernière victime ?  
-Adrian Pucey.  
-Oh ! Je... Non... S'offusqua la jeune femme horrifiée. Mais j'ai vu Adrian i semaines et il se portait comme un charme... Sanglota la femme.  
-Je... Oui c'est une triste nouvelle.  
-Dites moi tout ? Vous voulez savoir le nom de sa maîtresse? Ses ennemis ?  
-En faite... J'aimerais plutôt savoir ou vous étiez mardi à 15 heures 30.

Un silence de mort s'installa. La femme regardait Alex comme s'il était fou.

-Vous pensez que je suis la coupable ?  
-Non, on vérifie juste votre alibi pour écarter votre nom de l'enquête.  
-Eh bien j'ai rendu visite à mon ami Blaise Zabini.  
-D'accord, et ensuite ?  
-Ensuite, je suis allée chez un ami chez qui j'ai passé la nuit.  
-Un nom ?  
-Promettez-vous d'être discret ?  
-Le secret professionnel me tient beaucoup à cœur. Assura Alex.  
-Très bien. Je suis allée voir Dean Thomas.  
-D'accord. Dernière question... Alex sortit une feuille avec les visages des personnes assassinées. Pouvez-vous me dire quels sont les personnes que vous connaissez dans celles-ci ?  
-Oh, mon garçon, je dois toutes les connaître. Je suis Hestia Carow enfin.  
-Je vais vous demander de me les nommer.  
-Alors... Owen Caldwalder, Daphnée Greengrass, oh la pauvre Daphnée, cette femme était extraordinaire... Demelza Robbins, Adrian Pucey et...

La femme hésita sur le dernier nom et Alex sentit sa gorge se serrer.

-Je vous écoute.  
-Théodore Nott.  
-Bien. Je vous remercie.

Alex se leva et prit la direction de la sortie.

-Alex ! Attend... Tu sais, ton père était vraiment quelqu'un de bien.  
-Je vous remercie. Bonne journée à vous.  
-De même. Fit tristement la femme avant de fermer la porte.

/*****\

Hanna sortit de chez Blaise Zabini complètement dépitée. L'homme n'avait rien de bien spécial à lui dire. Il sortait de prison, était un peu paumé et avait du mal à se reconnecter à la vie. Ce qui était un peu normal après 20 ans. La jeune fille transplana au ministère et prit l'ascenseur pour arrivé jusqu'à la salle de réunion. Elle s'installa et fit le bilan de cette journée. Elle repensa à Drago Malefoy et à l'attitude d'Alex. Il avait perdu son père à cause de ce tueur et Hanna savait maintenant que son coéquipier éprouvait une haine profonde envers le magna des affaires. Plongée dans ces pensées, elle ne vit pas qu'elle était observée. Alex se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, encore un peu secoué par son entrevu. Repenser à son père était toujours un moment douloureux. Il observa sa coéquipière qui avait l'air perdu dans sa réflexion. Il avait beau s'être moqué le matin même, il devait avoué que même avec les cheveux un peu emmêlé, elle restait très belle. Pas une beauté très soignée et superficielle comme Hestia Carow. Un beauté naturelle. Il s'approcha et s'installa, jetant son carnet sur la table. Il la vit sursauter et ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire moqueur. Elle leva vers lui ses yeux bleu et Alex se sentit un peu perdre pied.

-Alors ? Demanda Hanna.  
-Ce n'est pas elle. Elle connaît tout le monde. En plus de cela, elle était avec Zabini le soir où Pucey a été tué.  
-Effectivement oui.  
-Et toi ?  
-Rien. Un homme détruit par Askaban, rongé par la culpabilité.  
-Il a pas à l'être, ce fumier l'avait amplement mérité.  
-C'est quoi ton problème avec Malefoy ?  
-C'est lui qui a fait le coup !  
-Mais comment peux-tu en être sûr ?  
-Pour deux raisons. Il retourne trop bien sa veste et il est la dernière personne à avoir vu mon père en vie.

Hanna resta interdite. Avait-il raison ?

-J'ai hâte que Potter me donne raison.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de débattre plus que Harry arriva, l'air furieux.

-Bien, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?  
-Pas trop, ils ont de très bon alibi. Fit remarquer Hanna.

-Et Malefoy ? Demanda Alex, pressé de savoir.  
-Je n'ai pas réussi à avoir mon interrogatoire.  
-Comment ça ? S'étonna la brune.  
-Il a refusé de me voir.  
-Laissez-moi y aller, je vais le faire parler. Demanda sérieusement Alex.  
-Alex, essai de mettre ton intérêt personnel sinon je serais dans l'obligation de te suspendre de l'affaire.

Le jeune homme s'enfonça dans son siège, mécontent. Hanna leva les yeux au ciel et concentra son regard sur Harry.

-Comment va-t-on faire alors ?

Harry soupira et se passa la main sur le visage. Il avait devant lui un dilemme et avant d'en parler à Hanna, il en avait d'abord parlé à Hermione. Celle-ci lui avait formellement interdit d'accepter la requête de Malefoy. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Hermione lui avait dit de refuser. Il s'était déjà prit un beau savon lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il lui avait proposé la place de second.

-Écoute Hanna, il faut que je te demande quelque chose. Je suis obligé, mais je t'en supplie dit non.  
-Harry... arrête tu me fais peur... Fit Hanna un peu pâle.  
-Je veux juste que tu dise non. Tu me le promet ?  
-Dit d'abord et je te dirais.  
-Drago Malefoy m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'interroge, qu'il nous faudrait des autorisations. Mais il a dit qu'il nous accorderait un interrogatoire si...  
-Si ?  
-Si c'est toi qui le fait.  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
-Aucune idée, il t'a exigé toi.  
-Eh bien on a qu'à lui dire non. Il contrôle déjà tout, il ne va pas contrôler son interrogatoires aussi ! Retorqua Alex, agacé.  
-Et qu'est-ce qu'il te dit qu'il va le contrôler ?  
-Bah toi ! Tu es trop facile à manipuler ! C'est probablement pour ça qu'il te demande.  
-Dit le gars qui a choisi Hestia Carow parce que c'était une femme !  
-Oui, j'ai plus d'atout que toi !  
-Ça suffit ! Trancha Harry.

Le silence se fit. Hanna et Alex se lancèrent des regards meurtriers.

-Hanna. Refuse.

La jeune fille regarda Harry, puis vit le sourire vainqueur de son ennemi.

-J'y vais de ce pas.

Harry frappa sa main contre son front et Alex resta stupéfait. La brune se leva, attrapa son sac et son carnet, et prit la direction de la sortie avant de transplaner dans les locaux de Malefoy Industries.

/*****\

Harry regarda sa filleule sortir de la pièce et il regarda Alex qui était encore sous le choc. L'élu pensa que parfois, les homme pouvaient vraiment être idiot.

-Je pense qu'il va falloir que tu fasse un effort pour mettre de côté tes histoires d'adolescent Nott.  
-Quand vous mettrez de côté votre attitude de papa poule avec elle.

Alex se leva et partit, laissant Harry seul dans la pièce. Il sortit son portable de sa poche. Lorsque les sorciers avaient compri l'utilité de cette outil, ils avaient fait en sorte d'en équiper leur monde et c'était maintenant devenu un des outils les plus importants. Après la baguette bien sûr. Il chercha le nom de sa meilleure amie dans son répertoire et appela. Au bout de deux sonneries, il entendit la voix d'Hermione résonner dans le petit objet en plastique.

-Harry ?  
-Salut Hermione... Écoute, je vais pas passer par quatre chemin. Elle y est allée.  
-Comment ça elle y est allée ?  
-Chez Malefoy.

Un silence s'installa. Harry regarda le téléphone et constata que les secondes défilaient toujours.

-Hermione ?  
-Elle y est en ce moment ?  
-Oui.  
-On se retrouve chez elle.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? Demanda Harry, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son amie.  
-J'ai cru pouvoir garder un secret.

Elle raccrocha. Laissant son meilleur ami entre la perplexité et l'inquiétude.

/*****\

Hanna attendait depuis déjà une demi heure dans le hall de Malefoy industries. Elle avait l'impression que la secrétaire la faisait tourner en bourrique et cela eut le don de l'agacer prodigieusement. Elle s'approcha du bureau de celle-ci, qui soupira de désespoir sans même s'en cacher.

-Quand monsieur Malefoy aura-t-il finit ?  
-Je vous l'ai dit, je ne sais pas.  
-Et bien il va falloir.  
-Retourner vous asseoir ou j'appelle la police.  
-Oh mais allez-y, ne vous gêner pas, dites leur que c'est l'officier Granger qui vous envoie.

Hanna prit la direction des grandes portes sous les cris aigus de la secrétaire. La brune entra dans le bureau de l'homme et le dérangea en plein dans une réunion.

-Je suis navrée Monsieur Malefoy... Je lui avais dit de ne pas entrer.

Drago regarda sa secrétaire et lui lança un regard noir. La jeune femme sortit. Le blond se tourna pour faire face à son invité surprise qui, soit dit en passant, allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il se trouva face à face avec Hanna Granger.

-Messieurs, pouvez-vous nous laisser une petite demi-heure ? Demandez à Nina de vous amener du café.

Les hommes se levèrent, non sans lancer des regards agacés en passant près de la jeune femme. Les portes se fermèrent et le silence se fit.

-Re-bonjour, Miss Granger.

Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?  
Que pensez-vous de Drago ?  
Et Hermione ?  
Un peu bizarre comme réaction hein ?

À bientôt et j'espère que le père noël vous a gâté ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le 3e chapitre ! Bonne lecture :D

Marie la Petite : Merci pour ta review ! Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise :)

Swangranger : Voici la suite, merci pour ta reviews ! Hé hé oui c'est le but, mais tu vas vite comprendre qu'elle est son secret ! Pour le vengeur noir, c'est vrai que c'est dur de se prononcer pour l'instant :)

Chp 3 :

-Arrêtons de tourner autour du pot M. Malfoy. Vous m'avez demandé. Je suis là.  
-Et vous ne vous demandez pas pourquoi ?  
-Non. Par contre j'aimerais que vous répondiez à mes questions.

Drago Malefoy esquissa un sourire en coin. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Pas du genre à tourner autour du pot et surtout pas très patiente. Néanmoins, il fut étonné qu'elle ne soit pas si curieuse et ne se pose pas plus de question sur le pourquoi de sa demande.

-Je vous écoute.  
-Où étiez-vous mardi à 15h30 ?  
-Ici même. Ma secrétaire pourra le confirmer.  
-Et que faisiez-vous après ?  
-J'ai travaillé jusqu'à 20h ce soir là. Une affaire difficile à résoudre.

Hanna regarda l'homme et fut un peu déçu. Au fond, elle était soulagée qu'il ai un alibi, et elle ne savait trop pourquoi.

-Bien. Merci de votre coopération. Je ne vous retiens pas plus.

La jeune fille se leva et commença à partir.

-Comment va votre mère ?  
-Pardon ? Fit la brune en se tournant vers son interlocuteur.

-Votre mère. Elle va bien ?  
-Très bien... Oui, Pourquoi ?  
-Comme ça. Vous lui passerez le bonjour de ma part.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas les dire de l'homme face à elle. Les portes se fermèrent sur elle et Drago soupira. Le regard bleuté de la jeune fille le hantait depuis le matin. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu en vrai. Seulement en photo dans des magasines ou la gazette du sorcier. Il se leva et regarda dehors. Il vit la jeune femme sortir du bâtiment, le téléphone à l'oreille. Il entendit la porte et soupira d'agacement. Il se tourna pour faire face à sa secrétaire qui déposait une enveloppe sur son bureau avant de prendre la fuite. Drago l'ouvrit et lu. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

''N'approche pas ma fille Drago. Je ne te le dirais pas deux fois. H.''

Son plan avait marché. Le problème d'Hermione c'est qu'elle avait toujours eut du mal à garder les secrets. Et Drago savait que tôt ou tard, elle se trahirait toute seule.

/*****\

Hanna sortit du bâtiment, et appela son parrain. La ligne sonna dans le vide et elle tomba sur son répondeur. Elle prit donc la direction de chez elle. Au détour d'une rue, on l'attrapa par le bras et la jeune fille poussa un cri de frayeur. Elle se retrouva en un rien de temps coincée contre un mur. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle reconnut Alex. Il enleva la main de devant la bouche de la jeune fille.

-Mais à quoi tu joue bon sang ! Pesta la brune.  
-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?  
-Mais arrête de faire une fixette Nott ! Ça devient flippant.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Répéta le garçon, impatient.  
-Qu'il était dans son bureau jusqu'à 21h ce jour là.  
-Et tu l'as cru ?  
-Bien sûr que oui ! Fit la jeune fille en le poussant violemment.  
-T'es encore plus gourde que ce que je pensais. Fit le garçon un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Hanna se tourna vers lui et lui mit une gifle magistrale. Le garçon resta hébété.

-Je t'interdis de me traiter comme ça. Répondit la jeune femme en détachant chaque mot d'un ton mençant.

Le garçon esquissa un sourire charmeur. Alex Nott était un tombeur, il lui suffisait de claquer des doigts et il obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait. ''Et elle n'échappera pas à la règle.'' pensa-t-il. Il allait lui prouver qu'elle était comme toutes ces nunuches sans cervelle.

-T'es tellement excitante quand tu te mets en colère.

Hanna ne put s'empêcher de rougir et partit. Alex la rattrapa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit d'autre ?  
-Casse-toi Nott. Je t'ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui.

La brune accéléra le pas et sema le garçon qui stoppa sa marche. Il la laisserait tranquille pour aujourd'hui. De toute manière il serait tout demain. Néanmoins, il commençait à trouver tout cela bizarre. Malefoy qui refuse l'interrogatoire sauf si c'est Hanna qui le fait, Potter qui la supplie de lâcher l'affaire, elle qui y va et qui est persuadée que ce n'est pas lui. Alex prit la direction de son appartement, perplexe. Il fallait qu'il trouve une explication à cela.

/*****\

Lorsqu'Hanna arriva chez elle. Elle fut surprise de voir la porte ouverte. Elle entra donc lentement, baguette en main. C'est alors qu'elle entendit des voix.

-Hermione... Je... Impossible je ne te crois pas.  
-Je sais Harry. Mais... J'ai vraiment cru qu'il était différent.  
-Et tu t'es bien fait bernée aussi.  
-Peut-être mais sans lui, je n'aurais pas eut Hanna et pour cela, je ne le regretterais jamais.

Hanna marcha sur le jouet du chat et glissa avant de se retrouver par terre et les quatre fers en l'air. Harry accourut, baguette levé et paru un peu effrayé de trouver Hanna.

-Ça va ?  
-Oui, j'ai juste glissé.  
-On ne t'a pas entendu arrivé.  
-Vous ne m'avez pas prévenu de votre présence alors je me suis méfiée.  
-Normal.

Harry aida la jeune fille à se relever et ils entrèrent dans la cuisine. Hermione observait sa fille comme si elle pouvait lire à travers elle. La brune détestait quand sa mère faisait ça. Alors elle la fixa en haussant les sourcils.

-Hum... fit Harry mal à l'aise. Je vous laisse. On fait le point demain sur ton interrogatoire avec Malefoy ?

-Oui.

Harry s'éclipsa et le silence se fit.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Hermione.  
-De quoi parle-tu ? Soupira Hanna.  
-Avec qui t'es tu disputé.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et commença à préparer du café. Sa mère la connaissait tellement bien que c'en était agaçant. Devait-elle lui parler de cette abrutis de Nott ?

-Je vois. Ton coéquipier te rend dingue ?  
-C'est un euphémisme.  
-Ne te laisse pas faire. Les serpentards sont tous des manipulateurs.  
-Drago Malefoy aussi ?

Hermione resta interdite. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle parle de lui. La brune eut soudainement peur que le blond lui ai dit quelque chose. Après tout, il était le seul à savoir son secret. Enfin, maintenant, il était deux avec Harry. Même ses parents n'était pas au courant.

-Oui. Lui aussi.  
-D'ailleurs... Fit Hanna en s'installant à table et en plongeant ses yeux bleu dans ceux noisette de sa mère. Il te passe le bonjour.  
-Vraiment ? Et c'est tout ?  
-Pourquoi ? Il aurait du me dire quelque chose de spécifique.

Hermione réfléchit. Depuis que sa fille avait commencé ses études pour devenir auror, elle devait être très prudente avec ce qu'elle disait. Sa fille analysait tout et en général, elle arrivait toujours à percer à jour ce que Hermione pensait.

-Oh je ne sais pas. Peut-être une insulte, pour rappeler le bon vieux temps.

Hanna fronça les sourcils, perplexe et Hermione su qu'elle n'aurait pas du dire le bon vieux temps.

-De qui parliez-vous lorsque je suis arrivée ?  
-Je pense que tu connais la réponse à cette question.  
-De mon père ?  
-Oui.  
-Harry ne savait pas qui il était ?  
-Non.

La brune réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Mais n'arrivait pas à faire le lien. Sa mère n'avait jamais voulut lui donner le nom de son père. Elle disait qu'il ne lui apporterait que douleur et tristesse. Jusqu'à maintenant, Hanna avait respecté son choix. Pensant que sa mère ne faisait rien sans raison. Mais le faite qu'elle n'en ai jamais parlé à personne même pas à Harry la dérangeait. Et sa réaction envers Drago Malefoy lui faisait penser qu'il était au courant lui aussi. Et pourquoi, alors que Hanna faisait la rencontre de Drago Malefoy, sa mère avait l'air soudainement inquiète qu'elle découvre l'identité de son père ? Pourquoi en parler à Harry maintenant ?

-Bien, je vais y aller. Tu devrais dormir. Tu as une petite mine.

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, suivit de sa fille. Elle posa un baiser sur la joue de celle-ci.

-Bonne nuit.  
-À toi aussi.

La femme partit et Hanna ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et en sortit un classeur où beaucoup de feuille s'était amassées au fil des années. À tel point qu'elle avait du mal à le fermer. Elle ouvrit le classeur et feuilleta celui-ci. Elle avait remplit ce classeur au fil des années, avec des coupures de journaux, des informations, pleins de choses, de preuve qui avait toute un point en commun. Son père. Elle tourna les pages pour revenir à son année de naissance. Elle feuilleta les articles. L'événement avait été très médiatiser à l'époque car tout le monde pensait que Hermione finirait avec Ron. Seulement, lorsque celui-ci s'est marié à Lavande Brown et que Hermione a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, cela à fait scandale. Tout le monde pensait que Ron était le père du bébé. Mais après la naissance, tous surent que ce n'était pas le sien. Alors beaucoup lancèrent des parie sur le père du bébé. Mais plus elle grandissait et plus les théories tombait à l'eau. Au final, l'affaire s'arrêta là, et personne ne sut. La jeune femme ferma le classeur dans un bruit sec. Il y a une heure, elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment savoir l'identité de son père. Mais maintenant, elle le voulait plus que jamais.

/*****\

Drago avait enfin fini le travail. Il sortit de son bâtiment et décida d'aller rendre visite à son ancien ami Blaise Zabini. Il savait de source sûr qu'il avait reçu la visite de la police. Il fut en un rien de temps devant la porte de celui-ci. Il frappa et entra. Blaise était assis sur une chaise à regarder dehors. Il sursauta en voyant Drago à ses côtés. Ils restèrent silencieux. Ils avaient longuement été ami. Puis Voldemort avait confié la mission à Blaise. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. C'était soit sa mère, soit celle de son ami. Il avait donc du assassiner Narcissa. Lorsque Drago l'avait su. Blaise avait subi sa colère. Il avait cru devenir fou sous ses doloris. Puis il avait été envoyé à Askaban. Et il ne l'avait plus revu. Blaise avait su par un ami que Drago avait lui aussi subi un interrogatoire.

-Tu le sais depuis longtemps ? Demanda le métisse.  
-De quoi ?  
-Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas le voir Drago.  
-Pourtant personne ne l'a remarqué.  
-Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ?  
-Parce qu'elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire. Répondit Drago, simplement.  
-Et pourquoi l'as-tu promis ?  
-Car à l'époque je m'en fichais.  
-Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Demanda Blaise, toujours en fixant l'extérieur.

Drago fit une pause. Puis il répondit.

-J'ai évolué.

Il savait qu'il avait réalisé trop tard l'ampleur de sa bêtise. Il s'en était toujours voulu d'être passé à côté de tout cela.

-Romps ta promesse alors.  
-Impossible.  
-Ne me dis pas que... Commença Blaise, surpris.  
-Si. 

Le silence se fit. Drago serra les poings. Blaise était la personne qui le connaissait le plus au monde. Mais il avait raison. Il devait trouver une solution. Et rompre sa promesse. 

ooooooo 

Alors ? Avez-vous trouvé le secret d'Hermione ? :D  
Merci de lire ma fiction et à très vite :3


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous !  
Je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année 2016, avec une bonne santé et la réussite ! :D

Swangranger : Peut-être... ;) Merci de suivre mon histoire et de me laisser ton avis :3

: Je ne dirais rien ;) Je te laisse découvrir petit à petit ! Merci pour ta review !

Adenoide : Merci de lire ma fiction et merci pour ta review ! Meilleurs vœux à toi aussi !

Chp 4 :

Hanna arriva à la boulangerie ce matin là, espérant ne pas croiser Alex, qu'elle n'avait pas envie de voir. Seulement, il l'attendait déjà devant la boutique, trois café fumant à la main.

-J'ai été plus rapide. Se vanta-t-il, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres.  
-Tant mieux pour toi. Répondit sèchement la jeune femme.

La jeune fille prit le chemin du ministère, et accéléra le pas, souhaitant mettre le plus de distance entre elle et cette être agaçant qui lui servait de coéquipier. Mais celui-ci la retint par le bras.

-Lâche-moi.  
-Écoute. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça hier soir.  
-Vraiment ? Et bien tourne 7 fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler la prochaine fois.

La jeune fille le fit lâcher, le fusillant du regard et partit d'un pas assuré vers le ministère. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il trouvèrent Harry debout dans la salle de réunion, l'air grave.

-Un nouveau meurtre a été commis.  
-Qui est la victime ?  
-Blaise Zabini.

Hanna ouvrit de grands yeux, horrifiée. Elle l'avait vu hier et tout allait bien.

-Y a-t-il des indices ?  
-Deux tasses de cafés. L'une avec l'ADN de Monsieur Zabini, l'autre avec celui de Drago Malefoy. Répondit Harry, l'air grave.  
-Attend, tu veux dire que...  
-Que Malefoy est notre suspect numéro un et est presque sur de finir en prison avec ça.

Hanna resta perplexe et réfléchit. Alex, lui, esquissa un fin sourire victorieux.

-Ça n'a pas de sens...  
-Bien sûr que si. Coupa sèchement Alex. Zabini devait savoir quelque chose et Malefoy l'a éliminé.  
-Arrête Nott. Tu sais que c'est trop gros pour que ce soit ça. Harry ?  
-On ne peut rien faire Hanna. On doit l'arrêter. Tout l'accuse... Il connaissait toutes les victimes et son passé ne joue pas en sa faveur.

Hanna regarda les deux garçons et soupira d'exaspération en voyant le sourire victorieux de son coéquipier. Des bruits se firent entendre dans le ministère. Les trois officiers sortirent de la salle et virent Drago Malefoy qui se débattait. Il fut mit dans une salle d'interrogatoire et à partir de cette instant, il devint froid et silencieux. Alex et Hanna se mirent derrière la vitre teintée, méthode moldus adopté il y a 10 ans par les sorciers car moins fatiguant qu'un sortilège de désillusion. Harry entra dans la pièce et Drago ne lui accorda pas un regard. Il fixait la vitre, comme s'il pouvait voir à travers. Alex regarda ce qu'il fixait et fut surpris de voir Hanna. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la fit changer de place. Le regard du blond suivit le mouvement et Hanna jeta un regard surpris au jeune homme.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ? Demanda la brune, exaspérée.  
-Il te voit.  
-N'importe quoi.  
-Il te suit du regard je te dis.  
-C'est dans ta tête.

Alex se tut, vexé qu'elle ne le croit pas.

-Tu sais pourquoi tu es là Malefoy ?

-Blaise Zabini est mort cette nuit. Fit Harry en lui glissant l'image de son ami sous le nez.

Drago jeta un œil et Harry vit comme un peu de tristesse s'installer dans son regard. Était-ce de la comédie ?

-Malefoy. Tu vas être obligé de parler. On va te faire avaler du veritaserum si tu ne répond pas à nos questions.

Le blond esquissa un sourire narquois.

-Potter, tu sais qu'il te faudra plus de deux semaines pour obtenir cette autorisation. Se moqua le blond  
-Et toi tu sais que tu resteras en garde à vu jusque là. Retorqua le brun, agacé. Ce qui n'est pas bon pour tes affaires. Alors arrange les affaires de tout le monde et répond.  
-Je répondrais à vos questions...  
-Bien.  
-Mais je veux Granger comme interlocutrice. Exigea-t-il.

Harry resta interdit. Drago fixait un point derrière lui et il sut ce que c'était. Hanna, qui était derrière la vitre resta figé. Le savoir était une chose, mais l'entendre rendait cela encore plus louche.

-Je vais voir avec elle.

Harry sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers celle derrière la vitre. Drago fixait toujours Hanna. L'air très sérieux.

-J'y vais.  
-Tu n'es pas obligée tu sais... Tenta Harry.  
-Je pense que si. Je veux savoir qu'elle est le problème de ce grand malade.

La jeune fille sortit. Elle inspira et expira. Puis elle entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Drago Malefoy fixa immédiatement son regard sur elle et la jeune femme se sentit quelque peu intimidée. Mais elle avança et se posta devant lui, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

-Content de vous revoir Miss Granger.  
-Je ne suis pas certaine... Répondit Hanna avec précaution.

Drago pouffa, et Hanna le regarda, indécise. Elle ne trouvait pas cela drôle.  
-Allez-y, posez-moi vos questions, je suis tout ouï. Commença Drago, amusé.  
-Vous me promettez de ne pas mentir ?  
-Je le jure devant merlin. Répondit l'homme en posant une main sur son cœur.  
-Bien. Monsieur Zabini est mort hier soir entre 23h et minuit. Il a été torturé à mort, ce qui correspond au procédé du vengeur noir.

-Il a un nom assez effrayant n'est-ce pas ?  
-Restez sérieux, s'il vous plaît. Que faisiez-vous entre 23h et minuit ?  
-Comme tout grand homme d'affaire, je dormais en charmante compagnie.  
-Alors pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi nous avons retrouver votre ADN sur une tasse de café chez monsieur Zabini ?  
-Je suis allé boire le café, effectivement. C'est un vieille ami.  
-Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas se mentir.  
-Je ne vous mens pas.  
-Un ami qui a tué votre mère ?

Le silence se fit et Hanna vit qu'elle y était allée un peu trop fort. L'homme serra les poings.

-C'est une vieille histoire datant de la guerre. Nous avons évolué. Répondit le blond, la mâchoire contracté.  
-C'est pour cela que vous avez relancé une demande d'emprisonnement ?  
-Je... Quoi ? S'étonna Drago, ahuri. Non, je n'ai pas fais cela.  
-Pourtant, votre ''ami'' me l'a dit.

Drago resta perplexe. C'était une mauvaise blague. Le passé était le passé. Même s'il en voulait encore à Blaise, il aurait été incapable de lui faire du mal. On essayait de le piéger.

-Je ne parlerais qu'en présence de mon avocat.  
-Donner moi son nom.  
-Vous avez une dernière question avant, non ?

Hanna le regarda, incrédule. Comment savait-il qu'une dernière question lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Effectivement. Pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi ?

Drago se pencha en avant, fixant le poignet de la jeune fille.

-Je peux ?

Hanna le regarda avec étonnement. Néanmoins, elle laissa l'homme faire. Il prit son poignet entre ses mains et remonta sa manche. Il passa le doigt sur une petite tache de naissance qui formait un petit cercle. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

-C'est une jolie tache de naissance.  
-Elle a toujours été là...

Drago voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Alex entra dans la salle, furieux. Il s'approcha et mit un coup de poing bien placé au blond.

-Ne la touche pas espèce d'ordure.

Drago Malefoy lâcha le bras de Hanna pour venir mettre sa main contre son nez dégoulinant de sang. Harry vint auprès de lui et Hanna poussa Alex hors de la pièce.

-Mais tu es taré ! Il ne faisait rien.  
-Tout prouve qu'il est le meurtrier et toi tu le laisse te toucher ! Tu me dégoute !

Alex prit la direction des vestiaires des hommes et partit en claquant la porte. Hanna regarda celle-ci, et sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Elle ne comprenait pas cette haine qu'il avait pour Drago Malefoy. Et encore moins celle qu'il avait pour elle. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à passer au dessus de leurs différents ?

Harry sortit de la pièce et fut étonné de trouver Hanna en larme. Elle avait déjà eu beaucoup d'émotion pour la journée et il ne pouvait rien faire tant que l'avocat ne venait pas.

-Rentre chez toi Hanna. Va te reposer.  
-Non... Je vais rester, il y a du travail. Répondit la blonde en tentant d'être ferme.  
-Rien d'urgent.  
-Il a choisi son avocat ?  
-Oui.  
-Qui est-ce ?  
-Hermione. Fit Harry en fuyant le regard de sa filleule.

/*****\

Non loin de là, le vengeur noir avait assisté à la scène des entrés et sortit de la police. Son plan marchait à merveille. Drago Malefoy allait être emprisonné. Ce traître allait payer pour toutes ces années à vivre avec tout le monde à sa bonne. Nous verrons s'il survit à la cellule dans une prison où tout le monde le hait. Le vengeur allait partir, lorsqu'il vit Alex Nott sortirent du service des forces magiques avec la main pleine de sang. La personne mystère avait prit la décision de ne pas le tuer. Après tout, il n'était pas responsable des fait et gestes de son père. L'avantage, c'est qu'il était une superbe arme contre Malefoy. Car persuadé qu'il est l'assassin de son père. Le vengeur noir ricana. S'il savait comme il se trompait. Cinq minute plus tard, il vit la petite Granger sortir elle aussi, en pleurs. La personne mystère commença à se demander si Drago Malefoy avait survécu. Avait-il révélé son précieux secret ? Si c'était le cas, il ne devait plus être de ce monde. C'est avec un sourire victorieux que l'inconnu reprit sa route et se fondit dans la masse des employés du ministère.

/*****\

Alex arriva à son appartement, très très en colère. Il voulait tuer cette saloperie de Malefoy. Comment pouvait-il nier ! Comment ! Tout menait à lui et il niait. Et Granger qui le croyait... Alex tapa dans un meuble. Cela le rendait fou de rage. Elle l'avait laissé la toucher. Lui, l'homme qui a tué son père ! Qu'elle aille au diable ! Alex entendit la sonnette et se précipita à la porte pour renvoyer proprement celui qui osait le déranger. Il s'arrêta nette en voyant la personne devant sa porte. Hestia Carow était devant lui, en larme. Même avec les yeux rouges et bouffis, elle restait à couper le souffle.

-Madame Carow ?  
-Je... Excuse-moi pour le dérangement... Mais j'ai appris pour mon ami Blaise et... Oh...

La jeune femme sanglota et se jeta dans les bras de Alex qui sentit toute colère l'abandonner devant le désespoir de cette femme.

\- Je suis vraiment navré... Fit le garçon tristement.  
-C'est juste que je l'aimais tellement...  
-Nous faisons tout pour arrêter l'assassin...  
-Oh merci, vraiment...  
-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?  
-Non, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger...  
-Je ne vous proposerais pas si c'était le cas. Répondit Alex d'une voix douce.  
-Alors un thé. Accepta la femme après réflexion.

Alex accompagna la jeune femme dans le salon et la laissa seule. Il prépara deux tasses de thé bien chaud et les amena au salon. La jeune femme observait les photos de son père qui était posé sur un meuble. Le garçon posa les tasses et rejoignit la femme.

-Tu lui ressemble beaucoup.  
-C'est ce qu'on dit.

La femme regarda Alex et s'approcha. Elle se souvenait du regard de Théo, de sa façon de charmer les femmes. Elle se souvint aussi de la fois où il l'avait rejeté. Elle s'approcha encore plus et posa ses lèvres sur celle du garçon. Elle fut surprise de sentir une réponse à ce baiser. Alex mit ses mains sur la taille de la femme et celle-ci mit ses mains derrière sa tête. Il la fit reculer jusqu'à la table et elle s'installa dessus pendant qu'il la couvrait de baiser...

-

Oui je sais, Hestia Carow est une cougard xD Mon chapitre vous a plu ? Première apparition du vengeur noir, toujours pas d'idée de qui cela pourrait être ? :D Merci !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

Marie la petite : Pardon de ne pas avoir répondu à ta review dans le chapitre précédent, mais le site avait bugué et elle n'était pas apparut... Ah ! Je garde un peu de suspense, sinon c'est pas drôle ;) Voyons si avec ce chapitre, tu trouve... :D Merci pour ta review !

Mama : Tu verras pourquoi Drago et Hermione se sont séparés dans quelques chapitres ;) Merci pour ta review et comme pour Marie, pardon de ma réponse tardive, mais le site avait bugué...

Swangranger : Merci à toi de me suivre et pour tes reviews ! Oui, Hermione c'était tellement prévisible xD

Maxine3482 : Salut ! Contente que cela te plaise ! Oui, Alex et Hanna ont des personnalités assez sympathique ce qui les rend attachant ;) Non, j'essaie de ne pas mettre trop de temps à poster car comme vous, je n'aime pas l'attente lorsque je lis... ^^ Merci pour ta review !

Chp 5 :

Hanna venait de rentrer chez elle, mais après avoir tourné pendant une bonne heure en rond, elle décida qu'il valait mieux qu'elle sorte. Elle prit son téléphone et passa un coup de fil à Albus Potter. Il lui donna rendez-vous dans un petit bar Londonien. Elle prit donc son manteau , de la monnaie et le rejoignit. Lorsqu'elle entra, un brouhaha sans nom l'accueillit. Beaucoup de sorcier venait dans ce pub moldu. Depuis la fin de la guerre, les sorciers acceptaient bien plus leur mode de vie. Elle se dirigea vers une table où Albus attendait déjà, avec James, Lily, Rose, mais aussi Victoire. Elle s'installa et regarda son ami, amusée par son désespoir d'avoir ses cadets sur le dos. Lily avait 5 ans d'écart avec Albus, quand à James, seulement 3, comme Rose. Victoire, elle, avait leur age. Albus mit une pièce sur la table.

-Allez vous faire un billard, ça nous fera des vacances. Grommela-t-il.

James se jeta sur la pièce et fonça vers la table de billard, talonné par Rose. Lily, elle, vint dans la direction de Hanna.

-Tu es pas en forme toi ! Fit l'adolescente en la fixant suspicieusement.  
-C'est la fatigue.  
-Je vais dire à mon père qu'il se détende sur tes heures de travail ! Prévint la petite rousse.

Elle rejoignit James et Rose, non sans un clin d'œil adressé à sa ''grande sœur'' comme elle aimait l'appeler. Hanna fit un sourire à Lily et s'installa à la table en soupirant.

-Alors ?  
-Un nouveau meurtre.  
-Oh merde, qui ça ? Demanda Victoire en buvant une gorgée de bière.  
-Blaise Zabini.  
-Outch... Fit Albus.  
-Vous avez arrêté Malefoy ? Demanda Victoire  
-Ouaip.  
-Bah c'est une bonne chose d'avoir une piste ! S'enthousiasma la blonde.  
-Ce n'est pas lui le coupable.  
-Comment tu le sais ? Demanda son amie.  
-Les preuves sont trop évidente... Répondit Hanna, pensive.  
-Et il est bien trop malin pour ça. Ajouta Albus.  
-Exactement.  
-Alors tu pense à qui ? Demanda le brun.  
-Aucune idée. À quelqu'un qui connaît assez Drago Malefoy pour connaître ses faiblesses.  
-Du genre ?  
-Ami très proche, amante, ou...  
-Ou ? Demanda Albus en voyant que son amie s'était arrêtée au milieu de sa phrase.  
-Ou secrétaire au courant de ses moindres fait et geste. Conclu Hanna en esquissant un sourire.

Hanna se leva et prit son sac.

-Attend, je viens avec toi. Fit Albus. On emmène les merdeux chez toi.  
-Ok.

Le petit groupe régla leur note et partit en direction de chez Hanna, avant de prendre la direction de Malefoy Industries. Les trois amis entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la secrétaire.

-Encore vous ! Monsieur Malefoy est absent aujourd'hui. S'énerva la femme.  
-Je sais, il est au commissariat. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser.  
-Je refuse.  
-Vraiment ? Fit la brune d'une vois moqueuse.  
-Je ne parlerais qu'en présence d'un avocat.  
-Écoutez moi bien espèce de petite... Commença la brune en s'énervant.  
-Hanna ! Ça va, tu en as assez fait. La rabroua Albus en esquissant un sourire gêné. Accompagne donc Victoire, elle a une envie pressante.  
-Où sont les toilettes ? Demanda la concernée pour appuyer le mensonge de son cousin.

-Au bout du couloir. Ne traînez pas ou j'appelle la police.  
-Je suis la police. Bougonna Hanna en disparaissant avec Victoire.

Albus attendit que les deux jeunes filles aient disparu de son champs de vision pour se tourner vers la femme et lui esquisser un sourire charmeur. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait, mais peu de fille résistait au charme Potter.

-Excusez là, elle est quelque peu tendu.  
-J'avais remarqué. Répondit sèchement la jeune femme.  
-Oh faite, vous êtes très belle dans cette robe...  
-Vraiment ? Fit la jeune femme en rougissant.  
-Oh oui... Dites moi, j'ai quelques petites questions, et je serais aux anges si vous pouviez y répondre...  
-Ça mérite un verre ça... Roucoula la blonde.  
-Marché conclus. Fit Albus avec un clin d'œil.

oooooo

En chemin, Hanna et Victoire passèrent devant la porte du bureau de Drago Malefoy. Un coup d'œil leurs suffirent à comprendre qu'elles avaient la même idée. Elles entrèrent. Victoire admira le bureau dans un sifflement. Hanna, elle, se dirigea vers le bureau. Elle feuilleta l'agenda posé dessus.

-Il avait rendez-vous avec une femme le soir du meurtre.  
-Il y a un nom ?  
-Non, simplement une lettre. H... Répondit Hanna. Je me demande qui ça pourrait être.  
-Toi. Se moqua la blonde.  
-Ferme là, c'est dégoûtant. Il pourrait être mon père...  
-Euh... Hermione peut-être ? Tenta la blonde.  
-Non, ma mère n'a pas de rendez-vous avec cette homme. Elle le hait.  
-On ne sait jamais tout tu sais.  
-Oui mais là, ce serait trop bizarre, pas vrai ?

Sans réponse de son amie, Hanna leva les yeux. Victoire ne bougeait plus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Son ami se retourna, et fuit son regard.

-Rien du tout, je... Je réfléchissais.

Hanna regarda son ami, étonnée. Elle la vit repousser un album photo dans la bibliothèque, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce que c'était. Elles entendirent des pas. Quelqu'un arrivait. La brune poussa son ami dans un placard qu'elle ferma et regarda autour d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle trouve rapidement une cachette. Elle s'approcha du bureau et fut heureuse de voir qu'il était fermé d'un côté. Elle se glissa dessous en priant le ciel pour que personne ne vienne s'asseoir. La porte s'ouvrit.

-Madame Carow !  
-C'est Mademoiselle !  
-Mademoiselle, vous ne pouvez pas être ici...  
-Je préférais vérifié de mes propres yeux l'absence de Drago. Je ne fais pas confiance à une incapable comme vous !  
-Je ne vous permets pas ! S'offusqua la secrétaire.

Hanna vit deux talons apparaître devant elle. Elle se serra un peu plus au fond du bureau et retint sa respiration.

-Drago voit quelqu'un en ce moment ?  
-Personne d'autre que vous.  
-J'ai des doutes, ça sent le parfum d'une autre.  
-Peut-être est-ce celui de cette saleté d'officier qui est venu hier. Cracha la femme.

La brune, toujours dans sa cachette, fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux au ciels.

-Hanna Granger ?  
-Oui. Elle est ici.  
-Vraiment ? J'aimerais tellement la voir...  
-Elle est aux toilettes.  
-Eh bien dites lui que j'aimerais lui parler. Je vais l'attendre ici.  
-Monsieur Drago m'a dit de ne laisser entrer personne.  
-Mais je ne suis pas personne ! S'enerva Hestia.  
-Oui Mademoiselle, mais je vais vous demander d'attendre à l'accueil. Je peux vous ouvrir la salle de réunion si vous le souhaiter. Tenta la femme.  
-Bien. Cracha Hestia Carow.

Hanna entendit des pas se diriger vers la sortie et la porte se referma. Le silence se fit. Hanna sortit sans un bruit de sous le bureau et fut soulagée de voir qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Elle appela Victoire dans un chuchotement. La brune vit un petit papier rose sur le bureau. Elle le déplia à l'aide de sa baguette.

''Chéri, j'espère que mon cadeau t'a plu. Ce n'est que le début. Je sais ton petit secret, et crois-moi, elle y passera.''

Hanna ouvrit de grand yeux. Qu'elle était ce cadeau ? Ce secret ? Qu'est-ce qui y passera ? La jeune femme ne comprenait pas le sens de ces mots.

-Il faut y aller. Fit Victoire.

La brune acquiesça et suivit son amie en direction de la sortie. Elles fermèrent la porte et retournèrent au hall. Albus faisait les yeux doux à la secrétaire qui gloussait comme une dinde. Elle s'arrêta nette en voyant Hanna.

-Miss Carow vous attend dans la salle de réunion. Annonça-t-elle sèchement.

-Vraiment ? Mais elle travaille ici ?  
-Non, elle était venu voir M. Malefoy.  
-Et pourquoi veut-elle me voir ?  
-Aucune idée. Elle a su que vous étiez là, alors elle a demandé à vous voir.

Hanna se dirigea vers les portes de la salle de réunion et poussa celle-ci. Hestia Carow était assise dans le siège centrale, bien droite. Elle lança un regard méprisant à Hanna qui pensa qu'elle la détestait déjà.

-Vous m'avez demandé Madame Carow ?  
-C'est Mademoiselle. Mais oui... J'ai su que vous aviez interrogé Drago. Et j'ai su aussi qu'il avait été mis en garde à vu pour le meurtre de... De Blaise. Fit la femme en sanglotant.

Hanna haussa un sourcil, les lèvres pincées. Cette femme cachait quelque chose. La brune ne croyait pas à son numéro de pleurnicharde une seule seconde.

-Blaise était votre ami aussi ?  
-Oui, je m'entendais à merveille avec lui... Nous étions... proche.  
-Vous l'avez vu récemment, je me trompe ?  
-Nullement. Je lui ai rendu visite.  
-Et Monsieur Malefoy ?  
-Pas que je sache. Je savais qu'il en voulait encore à Blaise et qu'il avait lancé une nouvelle demande pour qu'il retourne à Askaban.  
-Quel est la nature de votre relation avec Monsieur Malefoy ?  
-Pas besoin de te faire un dessin mon cœur, je pense que tu t'en doute. Répondit la femme d'une voix mielleuse.  
-Et cela ne vous gênait pas d'être ami avec M. Zabini tout en étant avec Monsieur Malefoy ?  
-Ce n'est pas parce qu'on... prend du plaisirs tous les deux que nous devons être d'accord sur tout...  
-Naturellement.

Hanna s'était rapprochée, mais gardait une distance raisonnable avec la femme, méfiante.

-Qu'avez-vous à votre poignet ? Demanda la femme surprise.  
-Ce n'est qu'une tache de naissance.  
-Je peux ?

Hanna fronça les sourcils, mais s'approcha quand même. Hestia Carow lui prit le poignet et regarda.

-C'est étonnant...  
-Une tache de naissance est très banale pourtant.  
-Oui, mais... Drago a la même que vous.

Hanna resta interdite. C'était déjà étrange que Drago Malefoy ai su pour sa tache de naissance, mais là, ça l'était encore plus.

-Avez-vous autre chose dont vous souhaiteriez me faire part ? Demanda l'agent.  
-Non.

Hanna libéra son bras et prit le chemin de la sortie.

-Si. Une dernière chose. Fit la femme en se levant.

Un sourire mielleux étira ses lèvres et Hanna su qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier la suite.

-Vous avez beaucoup de chance. Votre coéquipier est vraiment exquis...

La brune fronça les sourcils à mi-chemin entre la surprise et le dégoût, et sortit.

oooooo

Alors ? À votre avis, qui est H ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu ! À très vite :D Merci !


	6. Chapter 6

Salut à tous ! Voici le chapitre 6 ! Bonne lecture :D

Swangranger : Patience, la discussion entre Hermione et Drago arrive bientôt ;) Merci pour ta review.

adenoid : Désolé de ma non réponse à ta précédente review, effectivement, Alex est obsédé par Drago. Tu es sur la bonne voix pour le vengeur noir :)

Mama : La fiction raconte l'histoire d'amour de Drago et Hermione par le biais de Hanna, mais elle est centrée sur Hanna. Il va y avoir une discussion entre eux qui aidera à comprendre, mais si tu es intéressée par l'histoire vraiment en détail de Drago et Hermione, dit le et je ferais peut-être une petite histoire ou un one shot pour te la raconter :)

Chp 6 :

Hanna alluma la lumière du couloir, et fit entrer Albus et Victoire.

-C'est trop cool de travailler ici. Fit Albus, admiratif.  
-Oh oui, si tu aime les psychopathes.  
-Pourquoi tu voulais venir ici ?  
-Il faut que je vois Malefoy.  
-Pourquoi maintenant ?  
-Parce qu'il y a personne. Que t'as dis la secrétaire ?  
-Que Malefoy travaillait souvent très tard. Que c'est un homme honnête et droit. Qu'il ne ferait jamais ça. Et elle a ajouté que Hestia Carow venait souvent le voir et demandait souvent à voir son agenda pour caler leurs rendez-vous.  
-Et elle la laissait faire ? S'offusqua Victoire.  
-Oui, elle disait que Malefoy se mettait en colère si elle ne la laissait pas faire ce qu'elle voulait. Ajouta le brun.  
-C'est ce qu'il me semblait. Cette fille est pas nette.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Demanda Albus.  
-Qu'elle fréquentait Malefoy, mais le genre de relation dont elle n'avait pas besoin de me faire un dessin pour que je comprenne. Elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait bien Zabini et elle m'a fait son cinéma de pleurnicharde.  
-Elle jouait la comédie. Comprit la blonde.  
-Si c'était pas le cas, alors je suis Merlin.  
-Et qu'a-t-elle dit d'autre ?  
-Que j'avais une jolie tâche de naissance identique à celle de Malefoy. Et un coéquipier ''exquis''. Fit la brune dégoutté.  
-Beurk. Elle se serait tapé Nott ? Fit Victoire.  
-Ouais.  
-Et pourquoi vas-tu voir Malefoy ? Demanda Albus, amusé devant l'air écœuré de sa cousine.  
-Pour éclaircir sa relation avec cette tarée et pour voir s'il a la tâche de naissance ou si elle mentait.

-Tu ne pense quand même pas qu'elle a raison ? Demanda prudemment Albus.  
-Si c'est le cas, ça signifie que j'ai peut-être trouvé l'identité de mon père.

Elle fit entrer ces amis dans la salle d'observation et alla chercher Malefoy. Elle le fit entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire et lui demanda de s'asseoir.

-Interrogatoire de nuit ? Vraiment ? Demanda le blond, encore endormis.  
-C'est pour éviter d'avoir mon parrain et mon abrutis de coéquipier sur le dos. Répondit la blonde sérieusement.  
-Oh, et ça ne vous fait pas peur d'être seule avec moi.  
-Non. Mais par contre, je vous déconseille de tenter quoi que ce soit. Je suis obligée de vous interroger avec des témoins. C'est pour ça que deux personnes se tiennent derrière cette vitre.  
-Je serais sage promis... Fit le blond avec un clin d'œil. Allez-y, je vous écoute.  
-Je suis allée interroger votre secrétaire qui bizarrement n'a pas du tout coopéré avec moi. Heureusement, mon ami a pu l'interroger. Elle vous défend bien. Elle a dit que Hestia Carow interrogeait souvent votre emploi du temps et venait souvent vous voir.  
-Effectivement.  
-Quel nature de relation avez-vous avec elle ?

Drago esquissa un immense sourire.

-Dois-je vraiment répondre à cette question ? Fit l'homme d'une voix mielleuse.  
-Je vois. Pourquoi consultait-elle souvent votre emploi du temps.  
-Pour que l'on puisse avoir des moments à nous.  
-Bien. Vous a-t-elle parlé de votre volonté de voir M. Zabini retourner en prison ?  
-C'est un mensonge Miss Granger, on essaye de me piéger. Fit Drago, inquiet.  
-Répondez. Insista la brune.  
-Non. Je suis même étonné qu'elle soit au courant. Elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup Blaise.  
-Oh vraiment ?  
-Oui, Hestia était plus qu'heureuse de savoir Blaise en prison. Petite rancune de collégienne.  
-D'accord.  
-Une dernière pour la route ? Demanda le blond, en souriant.

Hanna plongea ses yeux grisés dans ceux de l'homme face à elle. C'était impossible. Cela ne pouvait pas être lui. Ce serait trop dingue. Et ça mère le haïssait. Vraiment, c'était peu probable. Mais bon, il savait pour sa tâche de naissance, et cela ne coûtait rien de vérifier pour la sienne. La jeune femme décida de ne pas tourner autour du pot. Elle retourna son bras, remonta sa manche et tapota de l'index sa tâche de naissance.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous avez su pour cette tache de naissance. Mais Hestia Carow m'a dit que vous aviez la même. Je peux ?

Drago Malefoy fut surpris pendant une fraction de seconde. Mais il joua le jeu. Il tendit son bras droit et la jeune femme releva sa manche. Sa peau était très pâle à la lumière des néons, mais surtout sans aucune imperfection. Pas une seul trace de tâche de naissance.

-Vous avez l'air déçu, je me trompe ? Demanda Drago, doucement.  
-C'est que... Non, laissez tomber.

Hanna ramena Malefoy dans sa cellule. Elle se sentait un peu déçu de ne pas avoir eu raison. Mais rien n'était perdu, elle savait au moins une chose, Hestia Carow était une menteuse et cachait quelque chose.

Drago regarda la brune partir et entendit la porte se fermer derrière elle. Il était en garde à vu depuis maintenant quelques heures. Les révélations de Hanna lui faisait penser que Hestia était peut-être la coupable de ces meurtres et de son incarcération. Il était inquiet car maintenant, il savait qu'elle était au courant pour sa fille et de sa cellule, il n'aurait aucun moyen de la protéger. Il s'essaya sur son lit de fortune et soupira d'énervement. Il regarda ses deux mains, posées sur ses jambes. Il les retourna.

-À droite chez les femmes.

Il releva sa manche droite pour voir sa peau pâle et sans aucune imperfection.

-À gauche chez les hommes.

Il releva sa manche gauche et fixa son bras. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Une tâche marron pâle se détachait sur son bras et formait un cercle parfait.

/*****\

Le lendemain Hanna était déjà au travaille alors que personne n'était arrivé. En faite, elle n'avait pas fait de pause. Elle était installée dans la salle de réunion depuis plusieurs heures déjà, comme l'attestait toutes les feuilles éparpillées devant elle. Harry arriva et s'installa à ses côtés.

-Tu es matinale. Tu es là depuis combien de temps déjà ?  
-J'ai arrêté de compter au bout de 3.  
-Tu devrais dormir la nuit.  
-Impossible. Fit la brune, concentrée.

Alex entra à ce moment là, un sourire béa sur les lèvres. Il salua ses deux collègues avec une joie non dissimulé. Hanna le regarda, une moue dégoutté sur le visage. Elle savait pourquoi il était de si bonne humeur.

-Dit donc Granger, tu as grave bossé !  
-C'est vrai que tu sais pas ce que c'est. Coupa sèchement la brune.

Le garçon la fusilla du regard et sa bonne humeur s'envola un peu. Il posa les cafés sur la table et s'installa. Harry en attrapa un.

-Bien, Hanna, je vois que tu as eu une nuit fructueuse. Tu as des choses à nous dire ?  
-Ouaip.

La brune se leva et se dirigea vers l'opposé de la table pour atteindre un tableau déjà noircie de mot.

-Je peux ? Demanda la brune, la brosse pour nettoyer en suspens dans l'air.  
-Je t'en pris.

La brune effaça le tableau et Harry vit le regard mal placé de Alex. Il lui frappa la tête et celui-ci protesta. Hanna se tourna et lança un regard d'incompréhension vers les deux garçons, avant de se reprendre et de commencer à écrire.

-Bien. Nous avons une longue liste de mort. Au total, nous avons 2 personnes qui étaient du côté de l'ordre et 4 qui étaient du côté de Voldemort. Conclu Hanna en notant ses dires. Le problème, c'est que Zabini n'a pas trahit le seigneur des ténèbres. C'est le premier faux pas de notre tueur.  
-De Malefoy.  
-La ferme Nott.

Le garçon se renfrogna.

-Je pense que Zabini n'était pas prévu. Enfin, tous les indices pointent vers... Hanna se tut pour tracer une flèche vers le centre et y inscrit un nom. Drago... Malefoy. Il avait des compte à régler avec Blaise et est doué pour le double jeu et le mensonge.  
-Rien de nouveau par rapport à hier quoi.  
-Nott. Je te fou dehors si tu continue. Gronda Harry.  
-Merci Harry. Ce qu'il y a de nouveau par rapport à hier, quand toi tu était tranquillement chez toi... Fit la jeune fille d'un ton agacé avant de marmonner. À faire dieux sait qu'elle chose honteuse... Et bien je suis allée voir la secrétaire de monsieur Malefoy. Elle a dit que Monsieur Malefoy travaillait très tard ces derniers temps, et que Mademoiselle Carow demandait souvent à consulter son agenda pour caler des rendez-vous.  
-De quel type ? Demanda Harry.  
-Ça va venir. Elle m'a aussi dit que Madame Carow était dans la salle de réunion et qu'elle souhaitait me voir. Elle est arrivée pendant que je fouillais illégalement le bureau de Malefoy alors que j'avais demandé à aller aux toilettes. Oui je sais, Harry, ne me fait pas ces yeux là s'il te plaît. Bref, quand je suis revenue, j'ai vu cette femme.  
-Quel heure était-il ? Demanda Alex, curieux.  
-Oh, ne te fais pas de soucis, c'était après qu'elle soit venu coucher avec toi. Balança la jeune femme de bute en blanc.

La mâchoire de Alex tomba sur sa poitrine et Harry lui lança un regard courroucé.

-Mais nous y reviendrons plus tard. Elle m'a dit être triste par rapport à la mort de son ami proche, Blaise.  
-Elle était bouleversée... Se défendit Alex.  
-Et tu es tombé dans le panneau avec brio. Ajouta Hanna. Je n'y ai pas cru une seconde.  
-Qu'en sais-tu, tu ne la connais pas. Se braqua le brun.  
-J'y viens. Patience. Fit sèchement la jeune femme. Elle m'a dit qu'elle respectait le choix de Drago et qu'il pensait ce qu'il voulait de Blaise. Ensuite, elle m'a confié que je n'avais pas besoin d'un dessin pour savoir le type de relation qu'elle avait avec Malefoy.  
-Tu plaisante ! Fit Alex furieux.

-Alex. Fit Harry, fermement. Continue Hanna.  
-Ensuite, je suis venue ici. J'ai interrogé Malefoy... avec deux témoins, ne me fait pas les gros yeux Harry. Ajouta précipitamment la brune. Malefoy m'a dit deux choses. Que Carow ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette histoire de retour en prison pour Blaise et qu'elle ne portait pas Blaise dans son cœur.  
-Alors elle ment... Fit Harry pensif... Mais pourquoi ?

-J'en ai aucune idée.  
-C'est Malefoy qui ment. Coupa Alex.

Hanna soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il était têtu !

-Mais ouvre les yeux ! Malefoy est innocent !  
-Arrête Hanna ! Comment ose-tu me juger avec Hestia alors que toi tu couche avec Malefoy !

Hanna prit un air plus que dégoutté et choqué et Harry attrapa Alex par le col.

-Toi tu viens avec moi !

Il emmena Alex dans une autre salle, la ferma et l'insonorisa.

-Je pensais que ton talent surpasserait ton attitude, mais j'avais tord ! Tu es un abrutis fini Nott !  
-Arrêtez de la défendre ! Tous ça parce que ça vous fait mal d'avouer qu'elle couche avec l'ennemi !

Harry prit Alex par le col et le plaqua violemment contre le mur.

-Elle ne peut pas coucher avec lui.  
-Ah ouais ? Bah donner moi une bonne raison ! Cracha Alex.  
-C'est son père putain ! Elle ne peut pas coucher avec lui parce que c'est son père et qu'il le sait très bien !

Harry arrêta de secouer Alex et le lâcha avec violence. Celui-ci s'effondra par terre, sous le choc. Comment avait-il pu passé à côté de ça ? Comment n'avait-il pas comprit que le blond était le père de Hanna ? Personne n'avait des yeux comme cela. Personne à part les Malefoy. Il sentit tout un tas de sentiment contradictoire le submerger. De la tristesse, du soulagement, de la haine...

-Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ? Fit Alex d'une toute petite voix.

Harry soupira de désespoir et regarda Alex, une tristesse infini dans ses yeux vert.

-Parce qu'elle n'en sait strictement rien. Sa mère a toujours voulu garder le secret. Malefoy ne l'a su que lorsqu'il l'a vu.  
-C'est pour ça qu'il a regardé son bras ? Il a la même tâche ?  
-Probablement.

Le silence s'installa. Harry fixait son second qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Un frappement se fit entendre à la porte. Le garçon se releva et s'appuya contre le mur. Harry ouvrit.

-Je peux lui parler ? Fit Hanna, les yeux rougis.  
-Bien sûr.

Harry sortit, non sans lancer un regard menaçant à Alex. Hanna entra et s'appuya sur la table, le souffle irrégulier.

-Je sais ce que tu pense. Mais tu te trompe. Je ne me permettrais jamais de coucher avec une personne en lien direct avec l'enquête. Je ne te fais pas un reproche. Je marche comme ça. Point final. Maintenant, si tu préfère qu'on continue à se détester et à se mettre des bâtons dans les roues, alors dit le. Et je rend mon tablier tout de suite...  
-Hanna...  
-Je veux juste arrêté se taré qui s'en prend à n'importe qui ! Explosa la blonde, les yeux remplient de larme. Je ne veux plus qu'il y ai de victime ! Tu as perdu ton père. Et je comprend que tu ne veuille pas lâcher l'idée que Malefoy est le coupable. Mais je t'en supplie, les preuves sont là. Essai au moins de les écouter.

Alex se tut. Il avait mal. L'entendre dire tout ça était douloureux. L'entendre lui parler comme si leur alliance pouvait marché lui faisait du bien, mais l'entendre dire qu'elle ne voulait plus se battre le rendait triste. L'entendre parlé de son père aussi. Il plongea son regard dans ces yeux bleu acier. Pour la première fois, il se rendait compte que c'était les même que ceux de Malefoy. La différence, c'est qu'avec elle, ce regard n'était jamais glacial, mais plutôt joyeux et amusé. Y voir cette tristesse le bouleversait. Il en avait marre de ressentir cela. Un nouveau coup à la porte, fit se retourner Hanna. Et Harry entra.

-Nott, Malefoy demande à te voir.

Le garçon sortit et Harry stoppa Hanna.

-Va boire un café dans mon bureau, je t'appelle si on a besoin de toi.  
-Mais Harry...  
-Hanna, vas-y.

La jeune femme regarda son parrain, mais ne protesta pas. Elle partit en direction du bureau et Harry prit celle de la salle d'interrogatoire. Cette enquête se compliquait...

-

Pfiou que d'émotions ! Bon, faisons le point. Carow cache un truc pas nette, Drago pense avoir trouvé l'auteur des crimes, et Hestia, Théo et Harry savent que Drago est le père de Hanna. Il y a une troisième personne qui le sait aussi et qui l'apprend dans ce chapitre, avez-vous trouvé ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... :D Merci à vous !


	7. Chapter 7

Salut à tous ! Désolé pour le retard de publication et bonne lecture !

Swangranger : Ouais Alex mérite de bonne baffe c'est vrai xD Ouais elle va avoir un choque ^^ Merci encore pour ta review !

Adenoide : Tu vas comprendre un peu plus le pourquoi du comment dans ce chapitre :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review

Chp 7 :

Alex entra dans la salle, les poings serrés et le regard dure. Il s'installa face à Malefoy et mit ses pieds sur la table. Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres. À sa plus grande surprise, son attitude n'offusqua guère le blond qui au contraire, esquissa un sourire amusé. Après quelques minutes de silence, Drago prit la parole. 

-Ton père était doué pour ça. Provoquer les gens, les pousser à bout. Pour les femmes aussi, il était doué.  
-Je vous interdis de parler de mon père.  
-Très bien. Alors parlons de ma fille tu veux ?  
-Je vois pas l'utilité.  
-Je l'ai sentis en colère hier soir. Elle parlait de Hestia comme si c'était une traînée. Une idée ? Demanda le blond toujours en souriant avec amusement.  
-Je pense qu'elle était jalouse.  
-Non, je dirais que l'idée que tu couche avec cette femme la répugne.  
-Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je fais.  
-Je ne juge pas. C'est un très bon coup.

Alex grimaça de dégoût.

-Bon vous avez un truc intéressant à me dire ou bien je peux y aller ? Demanda le brun avec mauvaise humeur.  
-Juste une chose. Méfie toi de Hestia. Elle cache quelque chose et mon petit doigt me dit qu'elle n'est pas étrangère à toute cette histoire.  
-Et je devrais vous croire parce que ?  
-Parce que je sais que tu es comme ton père. Intelligent et malin. Ne te laisse pas berné par sa comédie.  
-Vous vous payez ma tête Malefoy.  
-Alex, Hanna est en danger. Je sais que Hestia est au courant. Et je pense que si elle veut me faire payer, elle ne s'arrêtera pas à mon incarcération. Continua le blond sans prendre en compte l'entêtement du jeune homme.  
-Je ne vous crois pas une seul seconde. Fit Alex en se levant. Vous payerez pour ces meurtres Malefoy.  
-Je me fiche de payer. Je veux juste une chose. Protège là.

Alex fronça les sourcils, se leva lentement et sortit. Harry sortit de la salle d'observation au même moment et son second lui passa sous le nez à la vitesse de l'éclaire avant de disparaître.

/*****\

Dean Thomas venait de finir le travail. Il était content, ce soir, il pourrait enfin lui demander sa main. Il était nerveux. Leur relation durait depuis presque 3 mois et tous se passait à merveille. Même s'il savait que c'était un peu précipité, il ne supportait plus de vivre séparé d'elle. Il rentra chez lui et se prépara, puis il entendit la sonnette. Il ouvrit et esquissa un sourire.

-Tu es magnifique...  
-Charmeur...

La femme gloussa et il l'invita à entrer. Ils passèrent à table et lorsque le dessert arriva, l'homme mit un genou à terre.

-Je ne peux plus attendre. Tu es un rayon de soleil pour moi, tu illumine ma vie, j'aimerais vraiment partager le reste de mes jours avec toi et toi seule...

Il fut contraint de s'arrêter dans son monologue à cause d'une douleur atroce qui lui coupa la respiration. Un hurlement sortit de sa bouche et il s'écroula sur le côté, faisant tomber la boite à terre. L'homme se tortilla dans tous les sens, hurlant de douleur. Lorsque cela s'arrêta, il se tourna difficilement et vit une silhouette.

-Ne lui faite pas de mal... Fit faiblement Dean Thomas.  
-Comme s'il allait m'en faire. Ricana la femme.

Dean se figea et tourna la tête vers elle. Elle lui jeta un regard méprisant.

-Mais... Mon ange tu...  
-Arrête donc avec tes mon ange ! S'énerva l'homme en recommençant avec ses doloris.

Au bout d'une demi heure, les hurlement devinrent plus faible, puis ils finirent par s'arrêter. La silhouette lança un sortilège de mort pour être certain qu'il ne vivait plus. La femme s'avança vers l'homme et mit ses bras autour de son cou.

-Tu as été magnifique,comme d'habitude.  
-Je te remercie.

L'homme se détacha d'elle et se dirigea vers la petite boite encore par terre. Il en sortit la bague et la passa au doigt de la jeune femme.

-Bientôt, plus rien ne nous empêchera d'être ensemble. Fit l'homme en souriant.

La femme se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa avec fougue. Puis ils quittèrent discrètement la scène du crime, laissant un nouveau corps derrière eux.

/*****\

Il était 15 heure 30. Harry, Hanna et Alex étaient devant la porte de la maison de Dean Thomas, où plusieurs aurors couraient déjà dans tous les sens. Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers le corps sans vie du propriétaire. Le vengeur noir avait encore fait une victime, et avais bien nettoyé derrière lui. Pas une trace d'ADN. Harry demanda l'autorisation de fouiller la scène de crime et ils l'eurent rapidement. Hanna s'approcha d'une boite qu'elle avait vu par terre.

-Thomas était peut-être en repas d'affaire. Fit Alex en observant la table.  
-Non.

Harry et Alex se tournèrent vers Hanna qui se leva, une boite dans les mains.

-C'était une demande en mariage.  
-Dur de se faire plaquer comme ça. Plaisanta le brun.

Harry lui lança un regard noir et s'approcha pour récupérer la boite. Ils continuèrent de fouiller la scène de crime. Hanna inspecta les autres pièces. Puis arriva dans un petit bureau. Elle regarda les tiroirs et tomba sur une facture. Celle de la bague. Une pièce unique à priori. En or, rehaussée de pierre verte. La note était salée, et cela écœura encore plus Hanna.

La jeune femme redescendit et ils retournèrent au département de police. Hanna continua à gribouiller sur un tableau et Alex, lui, jetait une balle contre le mur, perdu dans sa réflexion. Le soir arriva et les deux second étaient seuls dans le bâtiment. Hanna se leva subitement et fonça sur le tableau. Elle prit le feutre et nota des choses. Alex se leva et s'approcha pour voir.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?  
-Il y a une logique dans ces meurtres !  
-Oui, on sait qu'il y a une logique... Ricana Alex.  
-Arrête, il y en a une autre !

Hanna se souvenait très bien du carnet de rendez-vous de Drago Malefoy.

-Malefoy avait un rendez-vous d'affaire avec Caldwalder la veille de sa mort, puis un rendez-vous galant avec Daphnée la vielle de son assassinat, puis Demelza Robbins a été son assistante et s'est fait assassinée deux mois plus tard, ensuite Adrian Pucey deux jours après avoir bu un café avec Malefoy, et ton père, le premier de la liste, avait vu Malefoy la vieille..  
-Blaise Zabini la nuit après sa visite. Ajouta Alex.  
-Quand à Dean Thomas, il devait voir Malefoy pour le financement de son projet.  
-Chaque personne avait rendez-vous avec Malefoy.  
-Exactement.  
-Ça ne joue pas en sa faveur.  
-Mais soit logique, Malefoy ne tuerais pas tous ces gens. Daphnée, Caldwalder, Pucey, ou encore ton père. Ce n'est pas logique.

Alex observa la brune. Il la trouvait belle. Elle n'avait que les yeux de son père, et cela lui donnait un charme fou. L'homme s'en voulut de penser ça et il serra les poing. Il vit qu'elle bayait et se frottait les yeux.

-Il faut qu'on appel Harry.  
-Non, on lui en parlera demain. Va te coucher.  
-Mais il faut que...  
-Tu es épuisée. Alors va te reposer c'est un ordre.

Alex lui lança un regard sévère et la poussa hors de la pièce. La jeune femme voulut y retourner, mais il passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Mais attend...  
-Non, tu vas pas me la faire à l'envers.

La jeune femme se débattit, mais Alex lui chatouilla les côtes et elle partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

-Arrête ça va, je me rend ! Fit la jeune fille les larmes aux yeux.

L'homme arrêta, mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Elle avait vraiment quelque chose de spéciale. Il l'avait toujours trouvé jolie, mais elle était bien plus que cela. Elle était intelligente, elle avait un caractère impressionnant, et elle avait surtout le cœur sur la main. ''Mais son père est Malefoy'', pensa le brun. Même cela ne parvint pas à faire stopper ses petits papillons qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Elle ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Elle l'observait, se demandant à quoi il pensait et pourquoi il ne la lâchait pas. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle était curieuse de savoir à quoi il pensait. Ces yeux vert la fixait intensément. Elle n'avait jamais fait attention au faite qu'il était rehaussé de quelques petites taches d'or. Elle le vit approcher son visage du sien et elle se figea. Il la testait, probablement. Et elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Il s'arrêta au contact de son nez et la jeune femme sentit un frisson la parcourir. Elle fut étonnée de ne pas voir un sourire moqueur se former sur ses lèvres. D'habitude, il aimait assez ces situations de pouvoir. Il s'approcha encore un peu et pressa ses lèvres contre celle de la jeune femme. Elle sentit des papillons près de son estomac et elle passa ses mains autours du cou de celui-ci. Il approfondit le baiser et du faire preuve d'une force surhumaine pour se détacher d'elle. Il recula, fuyant son regard, et partit en balançant un ''à demain''. Hanna recula jusqu'à être bloquer contre le mur et se laissa allé contre celui-ci, à bout de souffle. De toute les choses qui pouvait lui arrivé, elle n'aurait jamais pensé à ça... Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle avait envie de recommencer.

/*****\

Alex courait à toute jambe, le cerveau en ébullition. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit bon sang ! Il la détestait non? Elle était sa pire ennemie, celle qu'il prenait un malin plaisirs à mettre mal à l'aise ! Bon sang ! Elles craquaient toutes pour lui et il voudrait qu'elle craque mais lui ne devait pas craquer aussi ! Il repensa à ses lèvres et sentit la colère l'envahir encore plus. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour la sortir de sa tête. Puis soudain, une idée lui vint. Il transplana et frappa contre une porte. Hestia Carow lui ouvrit, surprise de le voir.

-Alex ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Le garçon ne chercha pas à répondre, il l'embrassa avec fougue et ferma la porte derrière lui. 

Au loin, un homme avait suivit le garçon, observant la scène et sentit une colère violente monter en lui. Il détestait ce sale merdeux. Comme il détestait son père autrefois. Hestia lui avait interdit de le toucher. C'était son petit protéger. Mais elle ne lui avait pas interdit de s'en prendre à quelqu'un qu'il appréciait. Et même si il n'en avait pas l'air, il appréciait plus qu'il ne voulait la fille Granger. Il en parlerait à Hestia le lendemain. Cela ferait d'une pierre, deux coup. Il prit le chemin de sa maison, non sans fulminer de l'avoir vu l'embrasser comme cela. Il rentra chez lui, ramassa le courrier, et se déshabilla. Il posa un objet sur la table et partit se coucher. La lumière du lampadaire faisait miroiter l'objet. Une petite insigne dorée où était gravée : Brigade de la police magique.

/*****\

Le lendemain, Hanna ne vit pas son coéquipier au café. Elle prit la direction de son travail et ne tarda pas à arriver dans la salle de rendez-vous. Elle vit Harry qui discutait avec un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

-Oh, Hanna... Je te présente Terence Higgs, ton nouveau coéquipier.  
-Alex s'est perdu ? Demanda Hanna en s'asseyant.  
-Il... Il a démissionné.  
-Comment ça se fait ?  
-Il a dit être trop impliqué.

Hanna acquiesça, pensive. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

-J'étais en train de briefer Terence sur l'enquête. Je pense que nous avons assez de preuve pour arrêter Hestia.  
-Alex est au courant ?  
-Non.  
-D'accord. Quand est-ce qu'on fait cela ?  
-Quand on a le dernier rapport du médecin légiste qui a relevé son ADN dans le lit de Dean Thomas.  
-Ma parole, cette fille couche avec tout le monde. Fit le nouveau, dégoutté.  
-C'est peu dire... Rétorqua Hanna.

La journée se passa sans encombre, mais Hanna n'était pas concentrée. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de son ancien coéquipier la vielle et cette démission soudaine. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal. Avait-il démissionné à cause d'elle ? Après tout, ils s'étaient embrassés la veille... Lorsque leur journée se termina, elle prit la direction de chez lui. Elle avait besoin d'en savoir plus.

Elle y arriva rapidement et frappa à la porte. Le garçon vint lui ouvrir, torse nu et les cheveux en batailles, surprit de la trouver devant sa porte.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda une voix féminine que Hanna reconnu entre mille.  
-Rien, ma voisine est tombée, je l'aide et j'arrive !

Le garçon ferma la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou là Granger ?  
-Je comprend ce que tu voulais dire dans ''trop impliqué''. Répondit amèrement la brune.  
-Écoute, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...  
-Oh oui, je sais, tu lui apprend à faire de l'aqua poney ? Ironisa-t-elle.  
-Ecoute Hanna, c'est compliqué.  
-Non, au contraire je pense que c'est très simple. Elle est dangereuse cette fille Alex.  
-C'est faux. Défendit le brun.  
-Je vois pas pourquoi j'essaye de te prévenir...

La jeune fille partit vers les escaliers et Alex la rattrapa. Il attrapa son bras.

-Attend, s'il te plaît...  
-Non, laisse moi tranquille.

Il l'attrapa par la taille et se sentit à nouveau perdu. En regardant son visage, il se sentait bien. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, mais elle le repoussa. Il se sentit peiné.

-Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu ne peux pas embrasser toutes les filles.  
-C'est parce que j'embrasse trop bien pour toi. Cracha Alex, vexé.  
-Non, c'est parce que je suis pas ce genre de fille...

Hanna partit, la vu brouillé par les larme...

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu ! C'était un peu une transition... Avez-vous une piste concernant le vengeur noir ? :D Merci !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour l'immense retard de ce chapitre. Et oui, parfois, le travaille prend le dessus malheureusement ^^' Néanmoins, j'espère que la suite va vous plaire et je vous remercie pour vos reviews !

SwanGranger : Je te laisse découvrir les coupables dans ce chapitre ;) J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Et merci encore :)

scpotter : Je suis très contente que cela te plaise !

Mama : Oui, Hermione est dans ce chapitre. Comme tu as pu lire dans le résumé, le personnage principale de l'histoire est HANNA. C'est donc son histoire que l'on suit avant tout. Si je l'ai mis dans la catégories romance, c'est parce que pour moi, l'histoire de Hanna et Alex est une romance. Et si je l'ai mis dans la catégories Hermione et Drago, c'est parce que Hanna est un perso inventée (donc impossible à trouver) et descendante de l'histoire de Hermione et Drago ce qui plaît en général au fan des histoires qui tournent autour d'eux. Si ce n'est pas ce que tu cherche, j'en suis désolée.

Adenoide : Tu vas comprendre dans ce chapitre le pourquoi de cette vengeance :) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ! :)

Chp 8 :

Hanna rentra chez elle, en pleurs. Elle trouva sa mère qui l'attendait et celle-ci la consola, ne posant aucune question. Au bout d'une heure, sa fille était enfin calmée et elle sentit qu'il était temps qu'elle vide son sac.

-Que se passe-t-il mon cœur ?  
-C'est cette idiot de Nott.  
-Ton coéquipier ?  
-Lui-même...  
-Qu'a-t-il fait ?  
-Il m'a embrassé hier soir... Ça m'a fait prendre conscience que je tenais plus à lui que ce que je croyais... Mais aujourd'hui, il a donné sa démission et toute à l'heure, je l'ai trouvé au lit avec cette garce de Hestia Carow.

Hermione fit une moue désapprobatrice. Cela lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

-Et je lui ai dit qu'il était fou. Qu'elle était notre suspect numéro un. Il a prit sa défense. Et quand j'ai voulu partir, il m'a embrassé, encore.

Hermione ne répondit rien et serra sa fille contre elle, triste de voir qu'elle était en train de vivre le même enfer qu'elle. Elle resta avec elle, puis partit en fin d'après-midi. Elle prit la direction du ministère et monta à l'étage des forces de police. Elle s'approcha de l'accueil.

-Bonjour Miss Granger ! Heureuse de vous voir. Fit la secrétaire.  
-De même.  
-Vous voulez voir monsieur Potter ?  
-Oui, et dites lui que j'accepte l'affaire. Fit Hermione d'un ton sans appel.

La jeune femme regarda Hermione et appela Harry. Celui-ci l'emmena jusqu'à une salle d'interrogatoire et elle entra. Elle sentit son cœur louper un battement en voyant ses yeux métallisés se poser sur elle. Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel ils se regardèrent, attendant que l'autre prennent la parole. Finalement, ce fut le blond qui parla en premier.

-Ça y est, tu t'es décidée à me sortir de ce bordel ? Demanda Drago avec amusement.  
-Je le fais pour elle. Tant que tu es ici, elle est en danger. Rétorqua la brune, agacée.  
-C'est Hestia la responsable.  
-Je sais. Et elle vient de briser un deuxième cœur au passage. Ajouta sèchement la femme.  
-Écoute, j'ai fait une erreur. J'étais jeune et je pensais que l'amour c'était pour les faibles. Ça fait 15 ans que je le regrette...

-Oh... Et tu voudrais que je te plaigne ?! S'emporta Hermione.  
-Non, je dis pas ça... tenta Drago.  
-Voilà pourquoi je voulais pas te défendre... Ricana sombrement l'ancienne Gryffondor.  
-Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine tu sais...  
-Il fallait y penser avant abrutis ! Avant de m'inviter à dîner, avant de me demander de partir en voyage avec toi, avant de me demander en mariage pour après aller coucher avec cette salope de Carow ! Hurla Hermione, les joues baignées de larmes.

La brune ferma les yeux et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Drago se leva et vint prendre Hermione dans ces bras. Il détestait la voir comme ça. Cela lui faisait mal et lui rappelait qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance de gagner son cœur à nouveau. La brune, elle, aurait voulu le repousser. S'éloigner. Mais elle en était incapable.

-Tu m'as fait énormément de mal Drago... Fit Hermione dans un sanglot.

Il s'écarta d'elle tout en gardant sa taille prisonnière d'un de ses bras. Il remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Il voulait faire disparaître ses larmes. Il voulait que tout redevienne beau et merveilleux. Comme lors de leur deux semaines au bord de l'océan en France. Il approcha son visage et voulut poser un baiser sur ses lèvres mais elle l'arrêta. Elle s'éloigna de lui, nouant ses bras autour d'elle comme une enfant. Elle s'essuya rageusement les larmes sur ses joues.

-Laisse moi me racheter Hermione... Fit Drago d'une voix tremblante.  
-Eh bien si tu veux te racheter, fait en sorte que ta fille survive à cette histoire qui clairement, te vise en plein cœur. Murmura la brune. Et empêche le fils Nott de faire la même bêtise que toi.

Drago regarda la mère de sa fille, sans comprendre.

-Hanna est allée le voir et il a une relation avec Hestia.  
-Ça va le détruire.  
-Je le sais merci, et au passage, il a brisé le cœur de Hanna. Qui a priori, commençait a s'attacher à lui.

Drago resta silencieux, les sourcils froncé et l'esprit ailleurs. Il releva soudainement la tête et fixa Hermione avant de parler, l'air déterminé.

-Sort moi d'ici. Il est temps que je protège ma fille.

Hermione hocha la tête, soulagée de voir cette lueur d'autrefois renaître dans ses yeux grisés.

Alex jeta le journal du matin par terre, furieux. Hermione Granger avait libéré Malefoy. Trois jours qu'il avait démissionné et ce salop était déjà libre comme l'air. Comme c'était étonnant. Il s'avachit sur sa chaise, énervé. Il sentit des mains douce descendre son torse et il ne fut pas étonné de voir Hestia.

-Un problème ?  
-Ils ont libéré Malefoy ! S'énerva le brun.  
-Qui ça ? Demanda la femme, intéressée.

-Hermione Granger.

Hestia ricana. Alors comme ça, Granger avait décidé de faire sortir Malefoy ? Mais quel bonne idée. Cela arrangeait ses plans. Ils n'auront qu'à tuer Malefoy et sa fille et le problème sera résolut.

-Tu es là ce soir ? J'ai besoin de changer d'air, je t'invite à dîner.  
-Non... Je voulais rester au calme, j'ai besoin de me ressourcer...  
-D'accord. Tant pis. Fit le garçon, en haussant les épaules avec indifférence.

Quelque chose attira l'œil d'Alex et celui-ci prit la main de la jeune femme ou une jolie bague en or ornée de pierre verte.

-Jolie bague. Remarqua le garçon.  
-Oui, c'est un ami qui me l'a offert.

Le garçon acquiesça. Il savait que quand elle parlait d'ami, c'était en général des conquêtes. Mais il s'en fichait. Après tout, elle ne comptait pas vraiment à ses yeux...

Hanna avait enfin reçu les résultats du légiste. Terrence les lisait par dessus son épaule, choqué.

-Peut-on vraiment tué quelqu'un avec qui on a fait l'amour avant ?  
-Elle est folle alors il n'y a plus de logique.  
-Mais quand même... Quand tu couche avec quelqu'un c'est que tu l'apprécie.  
-C'est vrai. Mais là, on a à faire à une désaxée.  
-Et tu n'as pas peur que ton ami Nott ne se fasse tuer lui aussi ?  
-Non, il est grand, il se débrouille. Répondit à la hâte la jeune femme, tiquant un peu sur le faite que personne à part Harry et elle n'était au courant.

L'homme esquissa un sourire en coin. Tout marchait à merveille. Elle avait les réactions qu'il attendait. Il continua à travailler. Le soir même, il irait chez Hestia et mettrait fin au jour de cette gamine au sang sale.

Drago avait enfin réussit à sortir de garde à vu. Il ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait le garder si longtemps. Il entra dans son bureau et y trouva le mot de Hestia. Comme il s'y attendait, elle menaçait ouvertement Hanna. Mais maintenant qu'il était sorti. Il savait qu'elle viendrait à lui en premier. Il s'était donc préparé. Il travailla tranquillement à son bureau toute la journée, pensant que si il devait arriver quelque chose se soir, s'il devait mourire, il l'emmènerait ce démon avec lui. Mais elle n'aurait pas sa fille. Parole de Malefoy. Il se dirigea vers l'étagère et prit un album photo où était écrit Hanna, 5 -10 ans. Il se souvint qu'Hermione le lui avait envoyé, l'année de ses 10 ans. Il l'ouvrit et fut ému de voir sa petite bouille lui sourire. Il avait raté tellement de chose avec elle. Ses premiers pas, ses premiers jours d'école, ses premières notes. Ses examens, son permis de balais, son permis de transplaner. Ses études supérieurs, son début de carrière. Elle avait tout réussit sans lui. Il sentit son estomac se serrer en voyant l'image de Hermione qui enlaçait tendrement sa fille. Il lui avait brisé le cœur. Il pensa que s'il survivait, il se ferait pardonner coûte que coûte. Il entendit des pas dans le couloir. Drago Malefoy rangea l'album et il s'installa dans son fauteuil. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il ne fut pas étonné de voir Hestia, rayonnante, comme toujours.

-Drago ! Tu es enfin rentré. Mais quel plaisir !  
-Je pense que tu peux cesser ta comédie Hestia. Après tout, aucun publique n'est là pour t'applaudir.

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard. Comment pouvait-il faire encore de l'humour alors que la mort était toute proche ?

-Je vois que rien ne te fais peur mon beau. Fit la femme d'une voix atrocement mielleuse.  
-Et moi je vois que rien ne t'arrête... Sérieusement, 20 ans de moins ? Ça fait un peu jeune non ?  
-Oui, mais cela prouve que je suis désirée.  
-Moi je pense que tu fais un bon bouche trou surtout... Ricana le blond.  
-Silence ! Fit Hestia.

Elle leva sa baguette, mais Drago fut plus rapide et la désarma.

-Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me tuer si facilement ? Gronda le blond.

Il s'approcha et la prit par le col.

-Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir menacer ma fille sans que je bouge le petit doigt ! Hurla-t-il.  
-Étant donné que tu n'as rien fait pour elle en 20 ans, oui. Rétorqua-t-elle, amusée.  
-Tout ça c'est à cause de toi !  
-Non non non. Tu as trompé ton rat de bibliothèque et tu en étais conscient. La faute te revient.  
-Tu nous as filmé pour lui donner les preuves ! Gronda Drago.  
-Tu as gâché ma vie en disant à la police que Peter montait une rébellion ! S'offusqua Hestia.  
-C'est Théo qui l'a dit !  
-Et toi tu as approuvé ! Siffla la femme. Maintenant, tu dois payer pour ta traîtrise.  
-Je n'ai trahi personne.  
-Tu t'es lâchement défilé pendant la guerre, tu as trahis le seigneur des ténèbres, tu nous a trahis.  
-Et Blaise ? Qui avait-il trahit ? Cracha le blond.  
-Blaise ne voulait plus faire le mal et souffrait de son passé.  
-Oh oui... Ironisa le blond. J'imagine qu'il t'a supplié de mettre fin à ses jours. Grogna le blond.  
-Ne soit pas jaloux. Tu vas le rejoindre.

Hestia tapa du pied et un filet du diable attrapa Drago et le ligota.

-Tu vois Drago... J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. Fit la brune en s'approchant de Drago d'une démarche féline. Neville Londubat m'a vendu ces plantes et m'a dit qu'elle n'obéissait qu'à un seul maître. Moi. Mais je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite. D'abord, je vais t'offrir un dernier présent... Finissa la femme, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

Hanna avait tout de suite comprit en voyant la maison de Hestia vide. Elle était allée faire une nouvelle victime qui sortait fraîchement de garde à vu. Elle avait donc foncé, Terrence sur ces talons. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, la secrétaire n'était pas là. Hanna se dirigea vers la salle de réunion.

-À ce qu'il paraît, Thomas voulait la demander en mariage ?  
-Oui.  
-La bague devait être jolie.  
-J'imagine.  
-Quoique l'alliance de l'or avec les pierres verte ne sont pas forcement une bonne idée... Fit l'homme d'une voix neutre.

-Je suis d'accord...

Hanna avait le cerveau en ébullition. Elle savait a présent que Terrence Higgs était de mèche avec Carow. Il s'était trahit pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'avait pas parlé de la facture qu'elle avait trouvé. À personne. Donc il l'avait forcement vu, ce qu'il signifiait qu'il était là avant sa disparition. Elle avait déjà des doutes lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si elle n'avait pas peur pour Nott, alors que personne n'était au courant, mais là, c'était trop évident. Cependant, il ne fallait pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose alors elle devait jouer le jeu. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau à pas de loup, écoutant le moindre bruit suspect. Lorsqu'elle fut assez près de la porte, elle entendit des voix et entra rapidement. Elle se jeta à terre et le sort de Terrence atteignit un vase. Elle se tourna pour faire face à Hestia et à son nouveau coéquipier qui la regardait, un air qui ne disait rien de bon, plaqué au visage.

-Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Demanda-t-elle sans le moindre étonnement.  
-Comment tu as su ? Gronda Terrence.  
-La bague. J'étais la seule au courant de son aspect.  
-Tu es un triple idiot Terrence. S'énerva la femme.  
-De toute manière, ça ne t'empêchera pas de mourir petite.  
-Pourquoi moi ? Ce n'est pas logique. Fit la blonde sans comprendre.  
-Bien sûr que ça l'est mon cœur. Réfléchit. Fit Hestia d'une voix mielleuse.  
-Je ne vois pas.

Hestia se décolla du mur et se dirigea vers Drago. Elle prit son menton dans ses mains et regarda la jeune femme.

-Quoi ? Fit la femme, déçu. Même avec mes indices tu n'as pas compris que ton abrutis de papa était sous tes yeux ?

Hanna se sentit soudainement mal. Venait-elle de qualifier Drago Malefoy de père par rapport à elle ? Hanna ne cessait de réfléchir. La marque. Comment avait-il fait pour la cacher.

-Vous mentez. Il n'a pas de tache de naissance.

Hestia esquissa un sourire machiavélique.

-Non mon ange, je dis vrai. Il t'a juste montré le mauvais bras...

La femme arracha les boutons de la manche gauche de Drago et Hanna s'approcha lentement. Elle vit le petit cercle marron se détacher sur sa peau blanche.

-Je... Non... Ça ne peut pas être vous.  
-Allé ! Fit la brune sur un ton enjoué. Je suis dans un jour de bonté. Étant donné que vos heures son comptées, je vous laisse 5 minutes pour vous parler.

Hestia libéra d'un claquement de doigt la bouche du blond.

-Pourquoi vous m'avez mentit ? Vous vouliez que je le sache n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi m'avoir mentit. Demanda la blonde sérieusement.  
-Je n'avais pas le droit de te le dire. J'étais sous serment. Ta mère m'a fait jurer de garder ce secret pour moi. En te mettant sur la piste, j'ai cru qu'elle paniquerait et te dirais la vérité. Mais j'ai vite compris que ce n'était pas à ton avantage de le savoir tout de suite. Il se passait trop de chose.  
-Pourquoi m'a mère n'a-t-elle pas voulu que je le sache ?  
-Parce que je lui ai fait du mal. Beaucoup de mal. Elle voulait te protéger de moi. Expliqua tristement l'homme.

La jeune fille sentit les larmes lui embuer les yeux. Toutes ces années, elle avait cru que son père l'avait abandonné. Alors qu'en faite, il était à trois paté de maison d'elle.

-Hanna... Je n'ai pas pu te voir grandir parce que j'ai fait un mauvais choix il y a de ça 15 ans. Mais il ne s'est pas passé une journée sans que je ne regrette... Et...  
-Le temps est écoulé. Coupa Hestia dans un bâillement ennuyé.

La liane recouvrit la bouche de Drago et Terrence lança un sort sur Hanna qui l'évita de justesse. Mais elle ne put éviter le deuxième et fut projetée contre le mur. Terrence s'approcha lentement d'elle et Hanna regarda son père. C'était la fin pour eux.

Alors ? Heureux ? XD Bon, chapitre pleins de rebondissements, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et j'avoue que il se termine de la pire manière possible... Couper là, c'est vraiment pas gentil... ^^ Mais promis je vous mets rapidement la suite ! :D Merci et à très vite !


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 9 ! Alors accroché vos ceintures et bonne lecture !

Swangranger : Oui, ça aura été long à venir xD Je te laisse découvrir la suite et merci encore pour ta review :D

mel : Salut, je suis très heureuse que ma fiction te plaise ! Merci encore pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira :3

Chocolaundvanilla : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire et je te remercie pour ta review ! :)

Chp 9 :

Alex était chez lui, tentant de se distraire en regardant un magasine. Seulement... Il ne cessait de penser à Hanna. À leur baiser, à ce regard emplit de tristesse qu'elle lui avait adressé lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé une seconde fois. Il se sentait tellement mal. Il jeta son magasine et pesta. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à la sortir de sa tête ? Le garçon pensa qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'une distraction pour oublier cette fille. Il prit sa plus vieille bouteille de Wishky et se rendit chez Hestia. Peut-être voudrait-elle se ressourcer à deux ? Il frappa à la porte, mais personne ne répondit. Il entra en forçant le verrou et parcourut toute la maison. Personne. Il pensa soudain à Hanna. À ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Et si Hestia était vraiment le vengeur noir ? Alex sortit en courant et transplana au ministère. Il courut jusqu'au département des forces de police et entra à la hâte dans le bureau de Harry Potter qui était en compagnie d'Hermione Granger.

-Où est-elle ? Fit-il, le regard affolé.  
-Qui ça ? Demanda Harry sans comprendre.  
-Hanna. Où elle est ?  
-En train d'interroger Carow. Et de l'arrêter accessoirement.  
-Elle court un grand danger.  
-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Nott...  
-Je viens de chez Carow ! Il n'y a personne ! Où est Malefoy ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Demanda le survivant.  
-Harry, elle va s'attaquer à Drago. S'horifia Hermione, livide.  
-Qui est en mission avec elle ? Demanda Alex.  
-Terrence Higgs.

Alex regarda Harry et ouvrit de grand yeux horrifiés. Son père détestait Terrence. Il lui avait toujours dit de s'en méfier. Le garçon courut vers la sortie et eut juste le temps d'entendre Harry hurler des ordres avant de disparaître. Il transplana et apparut dans le hall de Malefoy industrie et entendit un cris perçant. Il courut dans la direction du bruit et s'arrêta devant la porte entre ouverte.

-Arrêtez, c'est à moi que vous en voulez alors laissez la tranquille !  
-Oh non Malefoy. Tu vas la regarder mourir. Comme j'ai vu mourir Peter.

Alex entendit un deuxième cri. C'était Hanna. Il poussa la porte et lança un maléfice qui toucha Terrence en plein dans la tête. Celui-ci s'écroula, inconscient.

-Oh... Alex, c'est trop aimable de te joindre à nous...  
-Tu es un monstre Hestia.  
-Comment ose tu ? Avec tout ce que je t'ai donné, c'est comme ça que tu me remercie.

La jeune femme claqua des doigts et le filet du diable vint encerclé les cheville de Alex et le secouer en l'air ce qui lui fit lâcher sa baguette.

-Je suis tellement déçu Alex... Fit la femme avec une moue faussement triste. Mais d'un côté, cela prouve que tu es exactement comme lui. Faux. Et un traître.

-Mon père n'était pas un traître ! Hurla Alex.  
-Oh que si. Il a dénoncé mon mari. Il a tué notre rébellion ! Alors je l'ai tué. S'énerva Hestia.  
-Qu... quoi ? Fit Alex, abasourdie.  
-Oh... Pauvre petit... Qui pensais-tu coupable ? Cet abrutis de Malefoy ? Non, il était devenu bien trop faible...  
-Il vaut mieux être faible que sans cœur. Fit une voix mauvaise.

Hestia, Drago et Alex regardèrent en direction de Hanna qui s'était relevée, le regard noir.

-Décidément, tu es plus coriace que je l'aurais cru. D'un côté, quand on voit tes parents, on s'en doute.  
-Et Théodore Nott était un héros. Il a contribué à la continuité de la paix dans le monde magique.  
-Vraiment. Fit Hestia, méchamment. Et bien je tiens à te dire que la paix ne sera jamais rétablis. Tout ces morts sont les premières victimes du futur gouvernement.  
-Je ne pense pas non. Pas tant que je serais vivante.  
-Plus pour longtemps mon cœur.  
-Je pense que si.

Hanna lança un objet sur Hestia qui le prit en pleine figure. Elle se jeta sur sa baguette au moment où la femme claquait des doigts.

-Lumus solem ! Hurla la brune.

Une lumière aveuglante sortit de sa baguette, éblouissant tout le monde au passage. La plante hurla et ramena ses tentacules dans son pots.

-Reducto ! Fit Hanna.

La plante devint plus petite qu'un pot à crayon et Drago Malefoy renversa un tiroir qu'il mit dessus. Le silence revint et Drago se leva, furieux. Il s'approcha de Hestia et celle-ci déguena sa baguette.

-Avada...  
-Expelliarmus !

Hestia regarda Alex, surprise, puis elle lui fit un regard noir.

-J'avais tellement espoir que tu vienne de notre côté. Avoua Hestia Carow.  
-L'espoir tue l'espoir. Rétorqua le brun, un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres.

Hestia lança un regard venimeux au garçon et Hanna s'approcha. Elle prit ses deux mains et les attacha dans son dos. Harry arriva à ce moment là.

-Hestia Carow, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour les meurtres de 7 personnes, tentative de meurtre et association de malfaiteur. Vous serez envoyé à Askaban incessamment sous peu.

Alex ligota Terrence Higgs qui était toujours inconscient. Harry fit embarquer les deux malfaiteurs et serra Hanna dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as fait une de ces frayeurs...  
-Qui t'a prévenu ?

Harry regarda Hanna. Et lui montra d'un hochement de tête Alex, qui était interrogé par la police. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire. Il lui avait sauvé la vie. Il s'était mit en danger pour elle. La brune sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna. Elle croisa des yeux bleu grisé. Harry prit la direction de la sortie.

-Tu lui fais du mal je te promets que tu crève Malefoy. Marmonna Harry.

Celui-ci esquissa un sourire amusé. Il se mit face à Hanna.

-Je te remercie. Sans toi, je ne serais plus de ce monde.  
-Et moi je vous remercie, sans vous, je serais chez moi à regarder la télé.

L'homme pouffa. Elle était comme sa mère. Exactement comme elle. L'homme se demanda comment il était possible de produire la copie d'une personne à l'identique.

-Tu as l'humour de ta mère... Ricana le blond.  
-Et le sang chaud comme ton père. Ajouta une voix dans le dos de la jeune fille. Tu es aussi maline, comme lui. Ajouta Hermione en arrivant à hauteur de sa fille. Même des fois un peu vicelarde. Et aussi très têtu.  
-Ça c'est de nous deux. Se défendit le blond  
-Et tu as ces yeux... Ajouta la femme en fixant ceux du blond. Ces yeux et ce regard parfois moqueur. Ce sourire en coin que j'aurais aimé lui faire bouffer plus d'une fois.

Hermione observait Drago, un fin sourire aux lèvres, et celui-ci ne la quittait pas des yeux . Hanna pouffa, faisant revenir sur terre les deux adultes. La brune prit sa fille dans ses bras et la serra.

-Tu m'as vraiment fait peur...  
-Je sais... Mais je suis là. Fit Hanna en se dégageant.  
-Oui. Et le mystère est résolu. Ajouta Hermione, en souriant.  
-Elle était dingue cette fille. Je vois pas ce qu'ils lui trouvaient tous... Soupira la jeune fille.  
-Va savoir. Ricana sa mère en lançant un regard moqueur au blond. 

Hanna esquissa un sourire en voyant le malaise du l'homme en face d'elle.

-Bien, je vais vous laisser... Fit la brune. Je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire...

-Où vas-tu ? Demanda Hermione en essayant de cacher son inquiétude.

-J'ai des choses à régler. Mais pas de soucis, je serais vivante pour le dîner !

Hermione regarda sa fille se faufiler entre les policiers avant de sortir et disparaître par la porte menant au couloir. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de Drago.

-Tout ira bien. Hestia est probablement déjà en prison à l'heure qu'il est.

-Je sais. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous dit qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres complices ? Ou quel ne s'est pas enfui ? Peut-être qu'elle a posé des enchantements sur son appartement ? Et si...

Drago pressa ses lèvres contre celles de la brune, faisant taire celle-ci. Il mit plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver à rompre le baiser et il fut heureux de constater qu'elle ne parlait plus. Il esquissa un sourire amusé et la femme prit une moue boudeuse.

-Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais pardonné... Ronchonna la brune.  
-Vraiment ? Et que dois-je faire pour me faire pardonner ? Fit le blond en la serrant contre lui.  
-Je ne sais pas... Fit la brune en réprimant un sourire amusé.

-On a qu'à dire que je passe te prendre à 19h30 ? Fit le blond en esquissant faisant un sourire digne d'une publicité de dentifrice.

Il savait déjà qu'elle ne résisterait pas. Il se souvenait bien, à l'époque, elle aimait parfois qu'on ne lui dise rien et qu'on improvise.

-Drago... Fit la brune en soupirant.  
-Allé... S'il te plaît... Laisse moi me rattraper... Fit le blond dans une moue de désespoir.  
-Un rendez-vous. Un seul. Si tu échoue, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi.  
-C'est plus qu'il n'en faut pour me combler. Fit le blond, un sourire attendrit sur les lèvres.

La brune se détacha de lui, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'échouai pas. Mais au fond, le voulait-elle ? Elle prit la direction de la sortie, un doux sourire aux lèvres...

***

Alex arriva dehors avec l'impression de manquer d'air. Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler les dernières heures. Pourtant il aurait du s'en douter. Il aurait du voir quel monstre il avait fait entrer chez lui. Au lieu de ça, il s'est braqué et à tourné le dos à la seul personne qui avait toujours été honnête avec lui. Il aurait du la croire dès le début au lieu de se laisser prendre dans les filets de cette tarée.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre dans son dos et Alex se retourna pour faire face à l'homme le plus connu du monde sorcier.

-M. Potter.

-Écoutez Nott, je ne vais pas passer par 4 chemins. Vous êtes un de mes meilleurs éléments et je veux que vous réintégriez notre équipe. Fit Harry en tendant sa plaque au brun.  
-Commandant... Je ne peux pas revenir. J'ai fais passer mon bien être personnel avant la mission. J'ai refusé d'écouter ma coéquipière... J'ai fahi à mon devoir. Fit Alex en détournant le regard.

-Nott. Tous le monde fait des erreurs. Et heureusement. Regarder autour de vous. L'affaire et classé, personne n'a été blessé. Où est le problème ?

-J'ai mis la vie de Malefoy et celle de Hanna en danger. Voilà le problème.  
-Peut-être, mais aujourd'hui ils vont bien.  
-Elle ne me le pardonnera jamais. Et elle aurait raison. Continua le brun tristement.  
-C'est à elle qu'il faut en parler. En tout cas, je vous veux dans mon équipe Nott. Ce n'est pas négociable. Fit Harry un sourire amusé aux lèvres, toujours le badge tendu vers le jeune homme.  
-Vous me faites vraiment confiance ? Même après ça ? Demanda le brun, étonné. Je veux dire... C'est votre filleule... 

Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

-Nott, j'ai confiance en vous. Même après ça, je mettrais ma vie entre vos mains s'il le fallait.

Harry vit un sourire en coin étirer les lèvres du garçon lorsqu'il se saisit du badge, puis soudain, il vit son regard se fixer sur un point dans son dos. Harry tourna la tête et vit Hanna qui les regardait. Le survivant tapota l'épaule du garçon en lançant un ''Bonne chance'', puis il se détourna du jeune homme pour s'approcher de Hanna. Il la prit dans ses bras à nouveau et la serra.  
-Ne refait plus jamais ça. Souffla le brun.  
-Ne me met plus jamais de coéquipiers qui sortent de nul part. Pouffa la blonde.

-Je te rappelle que tu ne voulais pas de lui non plus. Rétorqua-t-il avec amusement.  
-Les gens changent. Répondit la blonde en souriant.  
-Bien. Je te laisse, je vais aller voir si tous les relevés ont été fait.À toute à l'heure.

Harry posa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille et partit, la laissant face à Alex. Elle hésita quelques secondes et se dirigea dans sa direction.

-Ce n'est pas l'heure des retrouvailles ? Demanda le brun en détournant le regard.  
-Je pense qu'il faudrait déjà qu'il se parle avant que je m'en mêle... Puis, il ne va pas entrer dans ma vie comme ça... Il doit d'abord monter un dossier, laisser ses empreinte, faire ses preuves auprès de ma mère et ensuite, je verrais... Fit la jeune fille d'un ton léger.

Alex ricana.

-J'imagine qu'il ne va pas avoir la vie facile.  
-Avec moi comme fille, il fallait s'y attendre...

Le silence s'installa. Alex se dirigea vers un banc et s'asseya, Hanna fit de même. Elle observa son visage, ses sourcils à moitié froncés, son regard fuyant, sa moue d'incertitude.

-Tu l'a su quand ?  
-De quoi ?  
-Que Malefoy était mon père.  
-Potter me l'a dit lorsque j'ai sous entendu que tu avais une relation... Enfin, tu vois.

Nouveau silence. Hanna observa ses mains l'air pensive. Son regard glissa jusqu'à la tâche de naissance sur son poignet.

-Tu vas revenir dans la brigade ? Finit-elle par demander.

Alex fut quelque peu surpris de sa réaction et la regarda.

-Ça dépend... Tu voudrais que je revienne ?

Hanna ne répondit pas, fixant toujours ses mains. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle avait encore le souvenir du soir où elle a su que Carow était chez lui. Mais à côté de ça, elle avait l'impression qu'un simple regard effacerait tous cela. Elle l'entendit se lever et il commença à partir.

-Oui. Conclu-t-elle.

Alex s'arrêta surpris, et se tourna lentement vers elle. La brune se leva et plongea ses yeux aciers dans ceux émeraude de son coéquipier.

-Oui, je voudrais que tu revienne.  
-Même après ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-Même après ça... Mais la question c'est veux-tu revenir ?

-On parle toujours de la brigade là ? Demanda Alex, en esquissant un petit sourire moqueur.  
-Pas sûr. Pouffa la brune. 

Alex revint sur ses pas. Hanna plongea ses yeux dans les siens et le garçon se sentit perdre pied. Il prit une de ses mains et entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de la jeune fille. Puis il vint remettre une boucle brune derrière son oreille, avant de jouer avec une mèche plus longue.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas pour tous ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir.  
-Je pense que si.  
-Et moi je t'assure que non.

Alex reporta son regard sur la boucle avec laquelle il jouait. Puis il approcha son visage de celui de la jeune fille et attendit. Pour la première fois, il n'avait pas envie que ça vienne de lui. Elle passa sa main derrière le cou du brun et elle approcha son visage pour presser ses lèvres sur celle du garçon. Elle mit fin au baiser et le serra dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Heureuse et soulagée de l'avoir retrouvé saint et sauf.

:D Merci de m'avoir suivit jusque là ! En théorie, c'était le dernier chapitre... Mais je vous avoue que j'ai peut-être une idée de suite et que du coup, il y aura peut-être un chapitre complémentaire ;) En tout cas, merci encore pour vos reviews et j'espère que mon histoire vous a plu ! Dans tous les cas, j'ai déjà une autre fic sur le feu qui concernera uniquement Drago et Hermione donc je vous retrouverais peut-être dans la prochaine ;) à bientôt !


End file.
